University of Magnolia
by NinjaSpider
Summary: Natsu moves into a new dorm at his university and finds the freshman who shares the room with him to be a very fun person to mess with. At least, that's how it was at first. Warning: This is a yaoi(boyxboy) don't like don't read. The characters are kinda OOC so beware. The cover belongs to Twilishady. It's used with permission.
1. New Roomates

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, only the story. All is owned by our lord and savior Hiro Mashima. Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) don't like, don't read. Aight? I don't need hate comments because someone read a yaoi when they don't like yaoi. Oh, and they might be kinda OOC at first, so be prepared for that. Enjoy! :3**

Natsu drove up to the dorm building in his bright red mustang, eyeing the school through orange shades. The only thing keeping his motion sickness down being the rock music blasting through the speakers. University of Magnolia, one of the best schools in this small town. He was majoring in Culinary Arts to become a better chef than his grandfather, who took care of him after both of his parents died in a car accident when he was three. He parked his car in the students' parking lot and began walking towards the school with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Today was the day before classes started and he had nowhere better to hang out on a Sunday since his grandad was working so he decided to go to the dorms to get everything situated for when he had to go to class so he wouldn't have to worry about it during classes.

He saw a light on in one of the rooms on his floor.

"There shouldn't be anyone here, it's a Sunday, and they normally just leave to their families, especially in a dorm full of freshmen and a couple sophomores." He said to himself.

He walked up to his room and was surprised to see light filtering out of the bottom of the doorway. He put his key in the hole and opened the door quietly, his bag poised as a weapon. He looked in and saw a teenager looking at a laptop intensely and speaking into a headset. He was poised on the tips of his toes, hunched over the screen, with a lollipop in his mouth and a leaning tower of pizza boxes on his desk. _He looks… cute?_ Natsu thought to himself and then quickly forgot the notion and began to quietly stalk into the room, placed his bag down, and creeped over to the boy. Natsu quickly blew hot air into his ear and then jumped back, waiting for the look of surprise and embarrassment on the poor boy's face. It came quickly. The younger boy snapped around in his swivel chair, his face quickly heating up starting at his cheeks and spreading towards his ears. He had one hand over the ear that Natsu had blown into and his mouth was open in surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" The freshman stammered out, still in his strange sitting position.

Natsu chuckled and offered his hand, "Natsu Dragneel, sophomore and your very own roommate. Nice to meet ya!" He introduced himself, still waiting for the younger boy to shake his hand.

"G-Gray Fullbuster, nice to m-meet you." He stuttered out, still flustered after the ear incident. He tentatively shook the older boy's hand and returned to his game. "Sorry guys, my roommate just walked in."

He spoke into the headset, "What happened to the dungeon?!" He said with a look of horror on his face.

"What happened? Did I ruin your little game?" Natsu chuckled mockingly. Gray didn't hear him, or if he did, he didn't feel that Natsu was worthy of responding to.

"So, what're you majoring in, Gray?" Natsu said as he began stripping out of his muscle tank in exchange for a looser white undershirt. Gray was too sucked into his game to notice that someone had spoken other than the people online. Natsu walked over to him, still shirtless and began to lick up his earlobe, expecting some sort of response from Gray then. He whipped around in surprise. He didn't think his face could get any redder.

"Why do you keep abusing my ear?" He whined. 'who's abusing your ear, Gray-kun?' Natsu heard from Gray's headset.

"Because you're not answering my questions." Natsu responded as if it was obvious.

"And WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?!" Gray asked, falling off of his chair in surprise.

"I was changing out of these uncomfortable clothes, but I don't feel like finding a T-shirt and sweatpants so I might just wear my boxers and no shirt, I don't know yet. I'm still trying to decide." Natsu said as if he was thinking about an important math equation on a test. Gray just stared at him in surprise, his expression slowly changing from shock to one of interest. He surveyed Natsu's chest, studying each lean muscle as if it were a national treasure. Gray was so busy studying his roommate's chest that he didn't realize when that same roommate suddenly got close enough for their breaths to mingle.

"Oi," Natsu said, waving his hand in front of Gray's face, "I'm not gonna have you falling for me, am I?" He asked jokingly.

"What? Oh! um, what did you ask again...?" Gray said trying to move backwards in response to Natsu's closeness, but only hitting the wall behind him.

Natsu stood up straight again and asked, slowly and deliberately, "What. Are. You. Majoring. In?"

"Oh, Culinary arts, its my first year. What about you?" Gray said, becoming more relaxed now that Natsu was turned away from him and he wasn't as close.

"Same" Natsu said as he slipped into a white undershirt and began unbuttoning his too-tight black skinny jeans.

"You might end up in some of my classes if you're lucky." He said, throwing his jeans in the hamper and walking over to his bed.

"Right... Wait, why aren't you wearing any pants?!" Gray asked turning around to face the wall and putting a hand over his eyes. Natsu simply chuckled and put his hands behind his head to relax. This was gonna be a fun year.

 **A/N: I might be able to update on weekends, idk. K thx bai :3 (Edit thing [idk]: Don't worry, the chapters after this one are a lot better and have a higher word count.)**


	2. Late Night Happenings

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I'll try my best to make this chapter worthy of more reviews and such. Disclaimers: I own nothing. All belongs to Hiro Mashima, the one who bestowed upon us the wonderful manga that is Fairy Tail. This is a yaoi, which means it ships two guys (you should already know that by reading the first chapter but whatevs.) I'm pretty sure the characters are pretty OOC so be prepared. I think that's it. Enjoy! :3**

Natsu woke up groggily and looked at his alarm clock without really seeing what it read. _I had an interesting dream just now, what was it? Eh, whatever, it probably wasn't important anyway._ He looked at his clock again, 4:35. He saw an unnatural light at the edge of his vision.

"Peace, you go towards the ogre and back up Digs. Generation, you go to the back and heal the NPC's" He heard, wondering where the commanding voice was coming from.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, slowly making his way up into a sitting position on the side of his bed.

"Gray…?" He spoke softly still tired from waking up so early in the morning.

Gray didn't hear him. Natsu looked out the window and saw that it was just barely getting lighter outside. He tried again, louder this time,

"Gray?" He noticed a slight turn to the black-haired boy's head.

"So you can hear me." Natsu thought out loud. He got up and realized that there was a blanket covering him that he hadn't noticed before since he was so sleepy. _I didn't get a blanket. Oh well._ Natsu thought, slowly standing up and walking over to Gray. Natsu noticed that Gray had bags under his eyes and there was a pile of empty soda cans cluttering his desk.

"Oy, have you slept at all? You are aware that classes start today, right?" Natsu said, honestly worried for the boy's health and grades. All he got was a short grunt in return.

"When does your first class start? You might be able to sleep until then so you won't fall asleep during a lecture." Still no response.

Natsu bent over with his face covering the screen and close enough to Gray for their noses to almost touch. Gray thrust his head back, causing his head set to fall of onto his keyboard and making the leaning tower of pizza boxes topple over onto the floor.

"W-What are you trying to do?!" Gray asked, his entire face looking like he just got hit with a tomato. "Trying to kiss you, obviously." Natsu said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Gray obviously took it too seriously as he moved back a bit more and fell out of his abnormal sitting position on his chair.

"S-seriously?" He asked, his face heating up even more.

"No, not unless you want me to be serious." He said with a hint of seductive playfulness in his voice. "W-What? Natsu, you were asking me something, what was it?" Gray said, stuttering at first and then calming down once he realized that Natsu was just messing with him, again.

"Oh, that, yeah I was asking if you've slept in the past 24 hours." Natsu said without a care in the world, slowly moving forward and putting his hands on the armrests of Gray's chair, effectively trapping him on it.

"Not exactly." Gray responded, scratching the back of his head nervously. Natsu inched his face closer. Gray didn't think it was possible for his face to heat up any more.

"Why? Is it because of your little online buddies? Are you really gonna let some _gamers_ ruin your grades," Natsu turned his face towards him, "Gray?"

Gray looked around the room in search of some sort of escape from his roommate's clutches, but in the back of his mind, he thought, _Do I really_ want _to escape, though?_ Gray couldn't think of a good response on the spot so he just stayed silent, confirming Natsu's suspicions.

"What time does your first class start?" He asked, moving a few steps back from the chair to allow Gray to think.

"Uh, around noon, I think? I'll have to check my schedule." He said, getting up from his chair to pull out a slip of paper.

"Yeah, 12:30, Food Safety and Cleaning." He said, looking at the sheet.

"Alright, good that means you have your first class with me and you have some time to sleep so you don't end up dozing off in class." Natsu said, looking back at his clock.

"Well, it's five right now, so if you can fall asleep within the next hour or so, you shouldn't be tired in class." He said, turning back towards Gray only to find that he had put his headset back on and was staring intensely at the screen again.

Natsu slowly moved closer to Gray's ear and whispered, "You know, you'll ruin your eyes like that." Gray jerked away from Natsu, almost shouting but then realizing that everyone else in the dorm hall would probably wake up if he were to do that.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go to sleep, but only if you leave that ear alone for the next week or so, okay?" Gray said, tired of getting his ear abused by his older roommate.

Natsu smiled cheekily and said, "Okay, I'll leave _that_ ear alone until you say it's okay for me to torment it."

"Good," Gray responded, not noticing Natsu's stress on 'that', and spoke into his mic, "Sorry, guys, I have to, _ugh, sleep._ I'll talk to you later." He turned off his laptop and closed it, placing his headset down on top of it since it was the only free space on his desk between the books, notebooks, and empty soda cans. He made his way over to his closet and took off his shirt. Natsu looked on in awe, mesmerized by how muscled his back was even though it looked to him that he just sat around and played video games all day. Gray switched into more a more comfortable set of clothing that consisted of a loose t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Natsu just stood there, slack-jawed in his undershirt and boxers, watching as Gray got into bed and closed his eyes.

"What, so, I'm the only one that has to go to bed even though you have the same class?" Gray asked, shaking Natsu out of his stupor.

Natsu grumbled a response and sulked back over to his bed. He set his alarm for eleven and lay down on his bed, facing towards Gray. He watched as Gray closed his eyes in the dark and slowly his facial features relaxed and his breaths evened out. Gray must have been extremely tired to fall asleep that fast, Natsu realized as he too began to feel the tug of sleep on his eyelids. He tried to fight it, wanting to watch Gray's beautiful face as he slept, not realizing just how creepy that was, but this was a battle never meant to be won by him and he slowly fell into the grasp of slumber.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you peeps liked it. I sure enjoyed writing it. I tried out a new format btw, tell me if you want me to go back to the old one or if this one made it easier to read. I'll probably update at some point over the weekend as well. Ooh, are you excited to read about their adventures in class? Will Gray fall asleep anyway? Will Natsu not be able to focus because he's paying too much attention to Gray? Ooh, read more to find out. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, whatever it is you wanna do. I can't control you(although it really does boost me to update more if you review.) Alright, attempts at convincing you guys to review over, I'll see you whenever I have time to update again. Bai :3**


	3. Classtime!

**A/N: Thanks so much to anyone and everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys keep me updating. To Sugarcube: I'll try my best to make this chapter a lot longer than the other ones by at least 1,000 words or so. Btw, I'm super open to any and all ideas or things you guys want to see in this story. It actually helps out a lot whenever I'm stuck on what to write for a new chapter. And you'll get to see your ideas in a story! Yay! Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the fic. Believe me. If I owned Fairy Tail, it would be way different from how it is now. This is a yaoi (that's guyxguy) I'll probably stop putting in that disclaimer next chap since you guys should realize by now that that's what this is. Alright, I think that's it. Enjoy! :3**

Natsu woke up, blearily looking at his alarm clock. 10:45, he read, slowly getting up to sit on the side of his bed. He yawned loudly, stretching out his arms and standing up. He looked over at Gray, still sleeping peacefully on his side with one arm under his head. Natsu had the brilliant idea of turning his alarm off and crawling into Gray's bed. He lay on his side for a while, facing Gray's back, without doing much to mess with his roommate. However, he eventually decided that it would be amusing to scoot closer to Gray and put an arm around the younger boy's waist. To Natsu's surprise, Gray didn't wake up, but in fact he groaned lightly and pushed against Natsu more.

"Gray," Natsu whispered, "It's time to wake up."

"Ugh, five more minutes, Ma." Gray groaned, reaching down to pull up a blanket that wasn't there since he had pushed it off on accident. Natsu moved his head just above Gray's ear and blew hot air into it. That only earned him a short groan and Gray's swatting hand. _I guess we'll just have to try something a bit more extreme._ He thought as he positioned his mouth at the shell of Gray's ear and began to slowly lick his way up it. Gray just groaned a bit more and rolled over a bit, effectively trapping Natsu's arm under him. _Well fine then, Gray. How about this?_ Natsu moved his mouth to the exposed part of Gray's collarbone and began sucking at it harshly.

"Natsu~" Gray moaned in reaction to Natsu suckling at such a sensitive spot, but he still had not woken up. Natsu jerked back in surprise, kicking Gray off the bed in the process.

"Why am I on the floor?" Gray thought out loud, looking around him. He saw Natsu on his bed, backed up against the wall.

"Natsu? Why are you on my bed? Did you kick me off?" Gray said, still not fully awake yet.

"Y-yeah, on accident." Natsu replied, moving to stand up next to the bed.

Gray began to get up from the floor slowly, "So, who should shower first?" He asked.

"I'-I'll go first!" Natsu accidentally shouted, hoping to take a cool shower to calm himself down before he had to go to class. He walked over to the closet to grab a towel. He walked stiffly over to the bathroom and closed the door. _I wonder what's up with him._ Gray thought to himself, yawning. He strode over to his closet and looked for the most comfortable clothing he owned that was still socially acceptable. He decided on a loose T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. No one actually expected college students to dress up properly for their first day of school, right? He grabbed his clothes and a towel and sat on the side of his bed, playing on his phone until Natsu finished showering.

* * *

 _Why did he have to moan my name like that?_ Natsu thought, head down with his eyes closed under the torrent of warm water. _Why couldn't he just wake up and freak out like he normally does?_ He looked down. _Why does he have to have this affect on me?_ He thought, frustrated that he had gotten even slightly turned on by the younger boy's moan. _Ugh, the water is too cold._ He turned up the heat until it almost burned his skin. He turned off the water and stepped out. He looked around for his clothes before realizing that all he had gotten from his closet was his towel. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. Gray looked up from his phone and saw that his roommate was shirtless, again. He began to study each of the older boy's muscles as if he was having an important test on the exact muscle structure of his roommate's chest.

"Shower's free." Natsu said, walking towards his closet to get his clothes. Gray still had his eyes glued to Natsu's chest. Natsu began to walk over to Gray, the towel slowly inching its way down his hips, revealing a teasing V-line until eventually the entire thing fell off into a pile on the floor. Gray looked down at the floor, then back at Natsu's chest, still not knocked out of the hypnosis Natsu had him under. Natsu reached over Gray and placed his lips right next to Gray's ear that hadn't been abused much yet. The entire time, Gray had been staring inventively at his roommate, his perfect little nubs protruding from his chest, the suggestive gleam in his eyes.

"The shower is open…" Natsu whispered seductively, quickly lapping at Gray's ear. Gray finally snapped out of his trance.

"R-right, right, okay, sorry, my mind was somewhere… else" He said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Unless you want to do something _else..."_ Natsu said, looking at Gray with playful seductiveness, crawling over Gray and trapping him under himself. Gray looked up and saw Natsu's sculpted chest. He snapped himself out of his trance.

"You're not serious, right?" Gray said, backing himself away from Natsu, only to be stopped by the wall.

"Not unless you want me to be." Natsu responded, crawling over top of Gray and pinning him to the bed. Gray's face heated up faster than a piece of hated homework thrown into a fire.

"Oh, look at the time!" Gray said looking down at his wrist which held an imaginary watch. "We might be late. I'll go take a quick shower, You can go ahead to class. I'll meet you there." Gray said nervously, pushing Natsu off of him and rushing into the bathroom, forgetting his clothes and towel.

"It's like he's _trying_ to seduce me or something. I mean, really? Leaving your clothes here, Gray?" Natsu thought out loud, picking up Gray's forgotten clothes and walking over to the unlocked bathroom.

"AHH! What are you doing in here!?" Gray yelled, trying to use his dirty clothes as a barrier between Natsu's piercing stare and Gray's body. Natsu had walked in on Gray just as he was about to take a shower. He didn't even bother to shield his eyes as he watched, glued to the sight of Gray trying to cover himself up, if only slightly.

"What? We're both guys. It's not that big of a deal. Anyway, you forgot your clothes in your hasty escape." Natsu said, handing Gray his clean clothes and towel.

"O-oh, thanks… Now, will you please get out so I can take a shower in peace?" Gray said, staring at Natsu who was still naked, without even a towel around his waist.

"Alright, alright." Natsu responded, walking out, swaying his hips to catch Gray's attention before closing the door.

* * *

 _Sheesh. Why does Natsu always have to do stuff like that? I could have gotten my clothes after I took a shower if he had already gone to class._ Gray thought, turning the water to almost freezing cold. _And then walking around stark naked, as if it's no big deal._ He thought, images of Natsu's perfect body flooding his mind. He shook his head. _No, no, no ,no, no. I absolutely_ refuse _to fall for that guy. I mean, we're both guys. And he probably already has a girlfriend. Yeah, that's probably what it is. I'm just some plaything until he can get back to her. So then, why do I feel jealous of a girl I don't even know is real yet?_

* * *

Natsu and Gray somehow managed to get themselves together and get to class on time without any further incident. When they got to the right room, Natsu waved up to a group of people sitting towards the middle.

"Yo!" He called up as he walked towards them with Gray walking awkwardly behind him.

"Hey, guys, this is my new roommate, Gray." He said, gesturing toward the younger boy with hunched shoulders and his head down.

"Come on, Gray, say 'Hi'" Natsu coaxed, trying to get Gray to socialize with his friends. Gray looked up. _I don't know how to socialize with people who can see my face. Uhh, introduction right._

"Uhh, Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm a freshman studying Culinary Arts. Nice to meet you!" He said stiffly with a small bow. The group began to laugh..

"Gray, right? You don't need to act so formal around us." said a girl with scarlet hair and a welcoming smile. "If you're a friend of Natsu's, you're a friend of ours. Now, come sit down before the professor gets mad at us." She said gesturing towards the two empty seats between her and a blonde girl. "I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way. The blonde is Lucy and those two guys holding hands "secretly" are Laxus and Freed. Laxus is the big one with the scar and Freed is the one with supposedly "naturally" green hair. If you want to keep your head, you should avoid anything that could be seen as flirting with him. Also," she added, quietly whispering to Gray, "in case you were wondering, Natsu is single." She said with a nudge of her elbow and a wink.

"Hello, class. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I will be your professor in Food Safety and Cleaning for the next semester." said a booming voice towards the front of the class. Its source was a tiny, old man who looked to be about four feet tall. Gray looked on in surprise. How could such a commanding voice come from such frail-looking old man? The professor pulled up notes and began lecturing. Gray thought he should probably be trying to copy down some notes, but he could always ask Natsu for an extra copy later. For now, he just wanted to look around the class and pick out people who were probably freshman, otherwise known as those who were diligently trying to copy down every word that came out of the professor's mouth. He looked over to Natsu, only to find that he had also not been copying down notes and was just staring off into space. _That means I should probably start copying down stuff. I might be able to copy the first few off of Erza._ He looked over at Erza who was just staring intently at a blue haired head a few rows ahead. _Oh, great, I've become friends with a bunch of people who don't care about school…_ Gray thought sarcastically with a small, private chuckle. _I wonder who she's staring at though._ He thought, trying to see the face that belonged to this mysterious blue haired guy while also trying to take good notes. _Well, I guess I can always just ask her after class or something._ He looked over at Natsu, not too surprised to see that his face was down on the table and he had drool escaping the side of his open mouth. _I guess I'll have to give_ him _notes to copy from._ He thought, sighing.

After class ended, Gray tried to wake Natsu up by poking him with the sharp end of his pencil. Nothing.

"Natsu." He whispered right next to his ear. Still no response.

"Give up, Gray. He's not waking up any time soon." Erza said, packing up her supplies, "You're probably better off just carrying him back to your room and leaving him there. We're gonna go get some food in a bit if you wanna join us after you drop him off. You can probably get him something to-go."

"Alright, that sounds good. You guys can go ahead and meet up with whoever else is going. I'll meet you on the main yard."

Gray began to pack up his and Natsu's stuff. He put Natsu's bag inside of his since Gray's bag was big enough to hold both Natsu's bag and Gray's stuff without too much trouble. He slung the bag over his shoulder to where it crossed his chest like a messenger bag and began to pick Natsu up. He was surprisingly light for someone in college and Gray managed to carry him princess style with one arm supporting Natsu's neck and the other supporting his knees and allowing his legs to dangle over the side. Erza looked on in surprise. Most guys would've slung Natsu across their shoulders instead of draping him across their arms delicately. In fact, most guys would have just left Natsu there to get yelled at by the professor for sleeping in the classroom.

There was only one other male who had ever done something like this for Natsu and that was Sting Eucliffe. He transferred as a sophomore when Natsu was a freshman. He was majoring in Animal Behavior and minoring in Ecology so they didn't have any classes together, but there was one time when Sting saw Natsu sleeping by himself in an empty room. He knew his roommate, Rogue, and where their room was, so he carried Natsu back to his dorm just as Gray was now. Natsu and Sting ended up dating for a few months before breaking up. Sting had been secretly dating Rogue behind Natsu's back. Natsu was cool with it and understood their relationship since they had only been dating for a few months. He even supported it by buying them certain objects that can be used by couples on their first Valentine's Day together. Natsu has been single ever since.

Gray carried Natsu back to their room and laid him on his bed gently, pulling a blanket over him. He left the room quietly and went to the yard to meet up with everyone for a late lunch. After Gray left, Natsu opened one eye and smiled slyly.

 **A/N: I'm so sososososososo sorry for the late update. School got in the way and stuff, but as a reward to you guys for waiting this long, you get an extra long chapter. Yay! I'll also try to make the other chapters at least like 1500 words or something. Also, what do you guys think of angst or slight smut in this extremely fluffy story. I already have a bunch of ideas for angst but I'm not very good with smut, but I'll try if you guys want it. And, I'm completely and totally open to any ideas you guys might have for this story. It really helps if I have no idea what to write and you get to see your idea in here! Yay! Have I already said that? Idk Oh, well. Follow, favorite, review, whatever it is that you peeps wanna do. K Thx Bai! :3**


	4. Of Drunks and Confessions

**A/N: I have somewhat made it over my writer's block and have decided to make this chapter fluffy-ish, maybe like a mix of angst, fluff, and smut (idk) and the next few angsty or smutty. I haven't decided which yet. (probably a mix of both) But if its angsty, you can be sure of a new chapter within the next week. So that's… good, I guess. I mean, it'll be angst so I don't know if that's good or not. Anyway Enjoy! :3**

Once Gray had left to meet with the others, Natsu stood up, pulled off the blanket Gray had placed over him, and walked over to Gray's bed. _Hehe… Let's see what he thinks of this._ He thought as he crawled onto Gray's bed and clutched his pillow. He inhaled deeply, loving the scent of a winter forest on it. _I'm sure Gray will be surprised to see me like this._ He thought as he yawned and closed his eyes reluctantly, growing tired from the calming scent on Gray's pillow.

* * *

"So, Gray, who do you like?" Erza asked, reaching across the table to put her face closer to his. Gray's face erupted in shades of reds and pinks as he spat out his water in surprise at the sudden question.

"Oh, uh, no one in particular… Y'know…. I just started here and all." He chuckled nervously, looking down at his feet. Flashes of Natsu's face ran through his mind. _No, no, no. I can't like him. We're both guys._ He reprimanded himself, shaking his head slightly.

"I knew it, you like Natsu." She said, sitting back down with a smirk on her face.

"No, that's not true! I don't like him. I mean, we're both guys. It would never work out," He said, closing his eyes to keep the warm water from escaping his eyes, "Right?" He looked over at Erza with beads of water forming around his eyes and a gleam of hope.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said, "I mean, gay marriage was legalized across the US not too long ago and more and more people are becoming more accepting of it."

"Yeah, it's fine by all of us if you decide to start dating Natsu. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to," said Lucy, looking over at Gray with a warm smile gracing her face. "And just look at Freed and Laxus. They're basically openly dating." Gray looked over at the two of them. Neither were paying attention to the group's conversation. Laxus whispered something in Freed's ear. Freed's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a deep red color. He looked over at Laxus and stiffly nodded.

"Alright, well, guys. Me and Freed have a, uh, quiz tomorrow that we have to study for." Laxus said, standing up and walking away with Freed in tow.

"Bye, guys." Freed said weakly, trying his best to keep up with the blonde's pace.

"See what we mean. They are definitely going to go do it now." Lucy chuckled lightly.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll get Natsu something to-go and then go talk to him. Bye." Gray said, standing up and walking over to where he could order something for Natsu.

"Just remember that Natsu really likes meat! If you know what I mean." Erza called back at him with a suggestive tone and a raised eyebrow. Gray's face turned red just as the waiter who took to-go orders asked him what he wanted.

* * *

Sting stumbled through the halls. It was still only nine at night, but he was already drunkenly complaining about how Rogue never wanted to do it. He was searching for the right room. The man he had dated before, if only for a while. He had sated Sting's desires once before when they were both drunk. He found the right room and knocked on the door sloppily.

"Natsu, open uup…" He slurred. "Natsuuuu, I wanna talk to you, _if you know what I mean._ " He said leaning against the door, spilling some liquor from the bottle in his hand while doing so.

Natsu got up from Gray's bed groggily.

"What d'ya want?" He called back, walking over to open the door. The moment he opened it, he was attacked by a lean body with a tuft of blonde hair on top.

"Sting?" He asked, slowly waking up.

"Yeh, its me, ya bastard. Rogue doesn't wanna do it. Do ya wanna?" Sting said, kicking the door closed behind him and pushing Natsu towards his bed.

"Sting, no, you're drunk. And Rogue will be mad if I so much as touch you." Natsu retorted, trying to push Sting off of him and failing. Drunk Sting was much stronger than sober Sting.

"Yah, but, Rogue doesn't wanna and I wanna." Sting said, climbing on top of Natsu and effectively pinning him down to the bed.

Gray unlocked the door to their room and walked in, leaving the lights off since his hands were full with Natsu's food. He set the food down on Natsu's desk since it was the only clear one. He walked over to the light switch and turned the lights back on. He turned around to see an almost empty liquor bottle and a blonde with flushed cheeks pinning Natsu to his bed.

"Natsu… What are you doing?" He said, so surprised he couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"Wait Gray this isn't wh-" Natsu tried to explain, but Sting took advantage of his open mouth.

"Mmph, Sting, gerroff." He said, pushing at Sting futilely.

Gray ran off towards the bathroom, tears stinging his eyes.

"I knew it." He cried, looking down at the tear stains forming on T-shirt. "I knew he was just messing with me for his own entertainment. I never should've fallen for that idiot." _Wait, why should I even care? I mean, we're both guys and I knew from the start that he was just messing with me._ He sat, leaning against the bathroom door for a while before crying himself to sleep.

"Ugh, Sting seriously, get off of me!" Natsu shouted punching Sting in the stomach harshly. "You already have a boyfriend. Go mess with him." Sting looked up at him with drunken eyes before passing out on Natsu's bed. Natsu walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Gray? Are you okay? Just let me explain." He called out to him. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. He walked in to find Gray passed out with tear stains on his cheeks. He lifted him up gingerly and carried him over to his bed. Natsu set him down onto Gray's bed gently and pulled up the blanket around his shoulders. He climbed up onto the bed behind him and pressed Gray's back to his chest, cuddling him. He nuzzled into Gray's hair, taking in the sweet smell of a snow-covered pine tree. He gradually fell asleep, breathing in Gray's calming scent.

* * *

The next morning, Gray woke up first to find himself pinned to his bed with an arm wrapped around him and an abnormal heat pressing against his back. He looked over to Natsu's bed and was surprised to see a blonde boy sleeping in place of Natsu. Flashes of last night raced through his mind. Tears threatened to form at the edges of his eyes when he remembered Natsu being pinned down by the blonde. Who even was this kid and why was he on top of Natsu like that? Why did he feel so depressed and jealous when he saw them like that? Gray had these thoughts go through his mind as he sleepily closed his eyes again, sinking into the embrace of the unnatural yet calming warmth of the person behind him.

Natsu woke up slowly and looked down at Gray's sleeping form, the way his chest rose and fell perfectly with each breath, his beautiful closed eyes, the slight crease to his brow indicating a troublesome dream. Natsu knew, in that moment, that he had to be with Gray, but he wasn't sure what Gray felt about him. He heard a groan from the raven haired boy next to him. He watched as Gray's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, ice princess." Natsu said sweetly looking down at Gray who quickly moved away from the voice, falling off the bed in the process.

"W-ho're you calling ice princess, you overly warm… person?" Gray yelled, ashamed that he couldn't think of a better comeback.

"Well, you of course, ice… princess..." Natsu said, pronouncing each syllable. Gray's face heated up as he moved even farther away only to be blocked by Natsu's bed, jostling a hungover Sting awake.

"Wha-whas goin on?" He slurred. "Aghhh, Natsu, ya got any Tylenol?" He groaned holding his forehead.

"Yeah, hang on." Natsu responded, walking over to the bathroom to get Sting some Tylenol from the cabinet.

"So…" Gray said awkwardly. "Who are you and why were you pinning my… roommate to the bed last night?" He questioned in a much more commanding tone, standing up to look down at Sting.

"Look, dude, I don't know who you are and I honestly don't care. Last night I was drunk. My boyfriend didn't want to do it so my drunken mind thought it would be a _great_ idea to go attack Natsu. But right now, I'm too hungover to think about much more than that, okay?" Sting said, sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in both hands. "Oh God, Rogue is gonna kill me for this." He thought out loud, shaking his head.

"Alright, here's that Tylenol you wanted and a cup of water. Now, will you please go back to your boyfriend and beg for forgiveness or whatever it is you do when you have to apologize to him?" Natsu said, handing Sting the medicine and water.

"Oh, by the way, this is Sting. We dated a while back when I was still a freshman." Natsu explained to Gray. _Wait, dated? That means Natsu is probably gay or bi, right? That means I have a chance._ Gray thought with a determined look on his face.

"Right, well, Natsu, I'll leave you and your _boyfriend?_ to work out whatever problems this incident has caused while I try to explain to mine where I disappeared to last night." Sting said with a dreading look on his face as he opened the door and left.

"Wait, he's not my boyfriend!" Natsu called out, moments too late. "Not yet anyway…" He mumbled under his breath.

"W-well, u-um" Gray began, his face turning redder than it ever had before. Natsu looked over at him with interest. "W-ould you w-wanna be b-boyfriends?" He asked, hiding his face in his hands. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you know what? N-never mind. It was a stupid question. I mean, why would anyone want to date a scrawny nerd like me, right. And then we're both guys too." Gray rambled on quietly, not noticing how much closer Natsu was getting to him. He took advantage of Gray's open mouth and forcefully placed his lips on top of Gray's. Gray's eyes stayed wide open, the last few tears slipping out of his eyes. Natsu placed a hand on the back of Gray's neck, forcing him to lean against his older roommate. Natsu licked up Gray's mostly closed mouth, asking for entrance. Gray widened his mouth and closed his eyes, granting it. They pulled apart for air, faces flushed and breathing hard.

"Was that a good enough response?" Natsu questioned, looking at Gray with a seductive gleam in his eyes. Gray's face turned a deep red.

"I-it was nice…" He said looking down at the slight bulge beginning to tent his pants. He swallowed quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment at getting even remotely aroused.

"Yeah, I can tell." Natsu said, reaching down to palm at the bulge in Gray's pants. Gray sucked in a breath sharply, trying to mask a whimper.

"W-what are you doing?" Gray asked, his face heating up quickly, taking a step back. Natsu caught him before he could go too far.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked innocently, slowly unzipping Gray's jeans. "Seducing you." He reached over and gripped the back of Gray's neck again, pulling him closer. He moved his face closer and closer to Gray's, slowly making his way towards the raven's lips. Gray stared at Natsu's lips, studying each individual crevice as they made their way towards him. With Gray distracted, Natsu quickly pulled open Gray's jeans and forced down his underwear, letting Gray's erection free. Gray gasped silently in surprise. Natsu thrust his tongue inside Gray's mouth, taking advantage of it being open. Gray closed his eyes, taking in all of the stimulation from Natsu's mouth. Hatsukoi slowly worked his hands down towards Gray's arousal. He grabbed onto it gently, softly leaving ghosts of touches over it. Natsu jerked up on Gray slowly, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip.

"Mmph, N-natsu~" Gray whimpered, his knees not working properly. He pressed his head against Natsu's shoulder, leaning against him not able to support himself properly, breaking their kiss. Natsu pulled his hand away.

"N-no" Gray whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Natsu chuckled lightly. "Did you like that?" He whispered seductively into his ear. Gray's face heated up quickly. He tried to walk backwards but ended up falling onto Natsu's bed. Gray shuffled back towards the wall, trapping himself between Natsu and the bed. Natsu walked forward, swaying his hips back and forth as he slowly unzipped his own jeans and pulled them down seductively revealing a large bulge in his boxers with a wet spot towards the center. He leaned over Gray, pinning him to the bed, holding his arms over his head with one hand.

"N-natsu, I, u-um, I don't think I can go as far as I t-think you want to." Gray whimpered, trying to hide his red face in his arm.

Natsu leaned in towards Gray's ear. "And just how far do you think that is?" He asked reaching down with his free hand to touch Gray's stomach and thighs, but only skirting around the place where Gray needed Natsu's touches the most.

 **A/N: Bwa hahahaha You'll have to wait until next chapter for the real smut… Maybe, Idk I guess you'll just have to see, hahaaha. Also, I probably would have died of a nosebleed if I continued any farther. Yay… Next chap should be up by at least next Saturday, maybe… idk Well, hope you guys liked the fluffy, angsty, smutty chapter. Review, favorite, follow, whatever it is you wanna do. Bai :3**


	5. Of Misunderstandings and Sicknesses

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Woohoo! I guess. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story yada yada yada… Anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy! :3**

"N-natsu..." Gray whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He squirmed under Natsu's tight grip on him.

"What is it, Gray?" Natsu responded teasingly, removing his hand from Gray's arousal to rub around one of the nubs protruding from Gray's chest. Gray wiggled his hips, protesting the loss of friction.

"P-please..." Gray whimpered, trying to move his hands to cover his face, but failing since they were being held together over Gray's head by Natsu.

"Please, what, Gray? I won't know unless you tell me," He leaned in towards Gray's ear and licked up the shell, "in detail..." He whispered seductively.

"I-I..." Gray began before Natsu began to suckle the sensitive spot on Gray's collarbone he had found while trying to wake him up. "Ah… A-ah!" Gray cried out as he felt waves of pleasure course through his body.

"What's wrong Gray? Didn't you want something?" Natsu whispered as his tongue made its way down Gray's chest.

"N-natsu..." Gray whimpered quietly, wriggling underneath Natsu. "Nngh… please..." He pleaded, looking up at Natsu with teary eyes. His arousal was throbbing painfully and he needed some form of release, but he couldn't do anything himself with Natsu holding down his hands. Natsu blew hot air over one of Gray's nipples.

"Ahhn…" He cried out. He wanted to tell Natsu to let him go, but his mind was so clouded with pleasure all he could get out were a few jumbled pleads and moans. Natsu's tongue slowly made its way down Gray's chest.

"Natsu," Gray began warningly. Natsu drug his rough tongue over Gray's belly button teasingly, earning a quiet groan from Gray. "Get off of me." He continued, trying to push Natsu off of him with his legs.

"Awww, why Gray? We were having so much fun…" Natsu whined, but complying with Gray's request he let go of Gray's hand and moved away.

"Because I'm not ready for something like that with a guy." He responded sternly, walking away from Natsu towards the shower.

Natsu looked over at his naked form with a longing gaze. He didn't want to scare Gray away, but he also didn't know how long he could hold himself off from attacking that perfect body. Gray grabbed some random clothes out of his closet, not even bothering to make sure that they were even _his._

* * *

 _Ugh, that idiot Natsu. Automatically assuming that I would want something that… intimate right after he agreed to be my… boy… friend._ Gray thought as he walked into the shower and turned the water to freezing cold to help his arousal fade. It didn't work. Gray kept seeing flashes of Natsu over top of him, licking him, passionate groans and hot breath filling the space between them. He still had a lingering aftertaste of cinnamon filling his mouth from kissing Natsu. He couldn't keep his mind off of him. He reached down unconsciously, closing his eyes slowly. He groaned quietly, his hand covering his mouth, as he began to pump it slowly and deliberately, dragging the foreskin over the head and bringing his other hand all the way down towards his stomach. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to move his hand up and down his arousal frantically, losing any form of rhythm he had before.

"Nngh…" He groaned, biting down on his hand, trying to cover his moans. He felt a familiar tightness to his stomach before white ribbons spurted out onto the shower wall to be washed away by the cold water. _What are you doing, Gray? Thinking of_ him _when you're doing something like that. And he probably has a girlfriend too. He's probably keeping her a secret from the rest of the group because it's exciting for him. He's just messing with me because it's interesting to him… So, why? Why do_ I _have to feel this way when it's pretty obvious that he's just messing with me?_ Gray thought as warm water trickled down his face contrasting against the cold torrents coming from the shower head. He leaned against the wall, letting the water wash over his face causing his raven hair to cover his eyes and wash away his tears. Gray sat in the shower for a while allowing the cold water to run over his back as he slowly cried himself to sleep. After about half an hour, Natsu began to worry about his roommate and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Gray?" He called out. "Are you okay?" He tried the knob. It was unlocked so he walked in.

"I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door slowly and crept in. He could see a blurry form behind the shower curtain. He pulled the curtain aside and was surprised to see Gray's hunched over body under the water. He turned off the shower and moved Gray into a more comfortable position, feeling how cold he was after sitting under freezing water for almost half an hour.

"Gray..?" Natsu asked, slowly picking up Gray and dragging him out of the shower.

"Are you asleep?" He questioned, lifting Gray's face to check for a pulse at his neck. He could feel a very slow but luckily steady pace. He grabbed a towel and began to dry Gray off, knowing that being wet would not help Gray recover any faster. Once Gray was dry, Natsu took the clothes Gray had gotten from the closet and began to dress him. After a while, he realized that the ones Gray had grabbed on his way to the bathroom were _his. Oh well. At least it's something._ Natsu thought, continuing to dress Gray in his undershirt and shorts. Natsu picked up Gray and draped his legs over one arm placing his neck delicately over his other arm and carried him over to his bed. Natsu laid Gray in his bed and crawled in next to him to heat Gray up with his body heat. Natsu checked his pulse again. Luckily, it had sped up and Gray felt warmer. The wintery smell had also gotten stronger and Natsu eventually drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep with his chest pressing into Gray's back and his arm draped over Gray's stomach. After a few hours, Gray woke up groggily, trying to look around the room. He looked to the bed next to him and noticed it was his own. His tired mind eventually realized that that meant that he was in Natsu's bed.

All he could remember from last night was passing out in the shower after crying. His face heated up in embarrassment at the thought of him, an eighteen year old college student, crying like a love-sick school girl who had just gotten rejected by her crush. He decided it would probably be best to go over to his own bed but found himself stopped by an unnaturally warm barrier. He began to get uncomfortable. He never did like the heat much and tried to push himself away from this unnatural warmth. He eventually managed to turn himself around to face whatever was creating this warmth only to find himself face to face with Natsu, so close that he could almost taste the cinnamon flavor of his mouth. Natsu looked so relaxed and peaceful with his lips slightly parted and his cheeks flushed just a bit. He looked so _kissable._

Gray shook his head slightly. He couldn't be this attracted to Natsu, right? He tried to clear his thoughts by waking Natsu up.

"Natsu," He began quietly. "Natsu, wake up." That only made the situation worse. Natsu tightened his grip around Gray, causing Gray's face to press up against Natsu's neck with Natsu's chin resting on top of Gray's head. Gray could feel the vibrations from Natsu's throat when he hummed in content. He could hear Natsu sniffing deeply, smelling all of Gray. He was slightly put off by this and attempted to push Natsu away or at least push himself off the bed. But to no avail, Natsu merely tightened his hold even further as a response. Gray couldn't think of any way out of this situation. He could feel Natsu's leg wrap around his hip and a slight bulge bump against his leg. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks as a reaction.

"Natsu," He mumbled, his mouth pressed against Natsu's neck. "Come one, you idiot, wake up." His efforts were not rewarded, however and Natsu simply wrapped even more tightly around him. Gray decided to get a bit rougher and sunk his teeth into the base of Natsu's neck. Natsu's eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked down.

"Gray, you kinky bastard. It's only like eight in the morning and you're already wanting to do _that_?" Natsu asked teasingly, slowly unwrapping himself from Gray. Blood rushed to his cheeks in response and he began to prepare a contradiction, but Natsu stopped any thoughts of rebellion when he kissed him lightly on the forehead and smiled sweetly down at him.

"Good morning." Natsu said with a small smile gracing his face. Gray looked up in awe at the slightly flushed cheeks and the brilliant smile covering Natsu's face, all words lost as he was entranced by the beauty of it all.

"Hello?" Natsu said, waving a hand in front of Gray's face. "You know the general response to 'Good Morning' is 'Good Morning' or at least a 'Hello'." Gray snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat awkwardly. He decided to get straight to the point and ask Natsu why he was in his bed.

"Natsu, why am I- Achoo!" He began but was cut off by a loud sneeze and a bout of coughing. Natsu looked on in worry.

"Are you okay?" Natsu questioned, genuinely concerned for his roommate's health since he had been sitting under cold water for almost half an hour.

"Ugh, what do you care?" Gray countered, once again breaking into a torrent of sneezing and uncontrollable coughing.

"All you're doing is messing with me anyways.." He continued, getting off the bed to return to his own. "Just pretending to care for me because it's interesting to you." He mumbled mainly to himself. Natsu began to stand up as well but instead of pressuring Gray into accepting his feelings, he went down to the shared kitchen in the dorm to make Gray some tea and soup to help his cold.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit." Natsu said as he opened the door, carrying the things he would need to make Gray food. He received a short grunt from Gray in return. As he walked out the door, he could hear Gray readjusting himself to a more comfortable position under his cocoon of blankets and sheets. Natsu thought about how cute he was doing that as he walked down towards the kitchen. When he got back with Gray's food, he found Gray asleep in a mass of blankets with a furrowed brow and a sheen of sweat covering his face. He carefully began to extract Gray from his cocoon and place the blankets and sheets to the side. He felt Gray's forehead. It was burning, even for Natsu's unnatural resistance to heat.

"Gray..." He tried, flipping Gray onto his back so he could get more air.

"Wake up. You need to eat something to get your strength back." He continued, snapping near Gray's ear to get him to wake up. When this didn't work, he decided to wave the bowl of soup near Gray's nose to see if the smell would get him to wake up. This plan was also unsuccessful and Natsu decided to give up and let Gray rest. Luckily, they didn't have any classes today. Natsu went to the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself up more. He would need to take care of Gray for the next couple of days at least and he needed to make sure he didn't get sick himself while doing so.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got distracted by school and stuff but I managed to get this done at like 5 in the morning. Yay… Anyway, thanks to anyone to reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. You guys are what gets me to write chapters at 5 am. Woo… I encourage you to review, etc. since I like to have feedback and it's how I know whether my writing is good or not so yeah, do that stuff, unless you don't want to then you don't have to. I don't control your life. Anyway, attempts at convincing readers to review aside, hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	6. Acceptance and Dreams

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Anyway, thanks to every single one of you who have reviewed, followed, favorited, whatever, even if you just saw this and were like, "this is a good fic" I thank ye, good people. So, Enjoy! Warning/Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters and such belong to Hiro Mashima, the mangaka who blessed us with the work of art known as Fairy Tail. You guys should know at this point that this is a yaoi meaning it ships two guys, yadayadayada. On with the story! :3**

Gray woke up slowly, heat surrounding his body in uncomfortable waves. He had always hated heat, ever since that fire that killed his parents. Although he was saved by a young woman called Ur and a young boy about his age, his parents weren't so lucky. After months of anxiety and fear, he eventually managed to overcome his depression at losing them when he was so young and was able to see the white-haired boy, Lyon, who was with Ur as a step-brother of sorts. However, he had never lost his hatred for heat since that terror filled night.

As he woke up, he turned his head to look over at the bed next to him and found Natsu asleep with one arm hanging off the side and his mouth wide open with saliva dripping out. He made his way into a sitting position on the side of his bed, causing waves of nausea to wash over him. He held a hand to his head, trying to calm himself down and breathe properly. He regretted passing out in the cold water.

He attempted to stand up but dizziness and pain coursed through his body, forcing him to sit back down on the edge of the bed. His throat was dry. He felt like he hadn't drank anything in days. He looked around the room, trying to find some form of liquid he could reach from the bed. He noticed a mug on his desk. He slowly inched over and reached out to grab the handle. He brought it to his lips and took a long drink, not even caring that it tasted terrible after chilling over night. He placed it back on the desk and laid down, suddenly feeling lethargic after satisfying his thirst. He looked over at Natsu with half lidded eyes. _He_ _actually_ _looks pretty cute like that now that I think about it._ He thought tiredly, slowly falling into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, reaching up to rub the sleep out of them. He didn't realize just how close to the edge of the bed he was and felt himself fall through the air for a moment before landing loudly on the floor. He began to stand up slowly, but noticed that he couldn't breath very well through his nose. He reached up to rub it, hoping that it might help a little bit. _Dammit, that idiot got me sick, didn't he?_ He thought, irritated that someone like him, who never got sick for anything, had caught a cold from his boyfriend. _This relationship is not going well. Day One and he's already making up fictitious girlfriends and passing out in cold showers only to end up getting us_ both _sick._ He thought, looking over at Gray's sleeping form. He noticed the mug of tea he had set on his desk last night was almost empty. He figured that Gray woke up earlier than he did and drank some. He saw slight furrows in Gray's forehead and a thin layer of sweat covering his face. He decided to try and wake Gray up.

"Gray..." He tried, pushing against Gray slightly. "Wake up." Gray's brow tensed further and he turned away from Natsu onto his side.

"Gray, come on. You have to get some sort of medicine so we can go to class tomorrow." Natsu felt like he was speaking to himself. He tried pushing Gray again. Gray simply began to roll more and more towards the wall.

"Fine, sleep for a bit more. I'm gonna go take a shower. You better be awake by the time I finish." Natsu said, walking over to the closet to grab some clothes before heading towards the bathroom. He turned the water to almost scalding hot before getting in, barely noticing the heat. _Ugh, Why did that idiot have to go and get sick?_ He thought to himself, massaging shampoo into his pink hair. He was hoping that the overly hot water would help clear his breathing. After a few minutes of letting the hot water hit his head, he heard the door creak open slowly and a shuffling walk. He saw a bulky figure that looked like it had been absorbed by a mass of blankets reach up to the medicine cabinet and grab a bottle before shuffling back out. _Well, at least he's trying._ Natsu thought to himself as he turned off the water and stepped out. After drying off and getting dressed, he went out to the room to find Gray, covered in a mountain of blankets and sheets in his strange sitting position on his chair with a headset on staring intensely at his laptop and muttering into the microphone. Natsu felt anger rise up inside of him as he strode over to the chair and whipped it around, causing the headphones to fall off with small voices crackling from inside.

"Do you even understand how sick you are?!" Natsu yelled, beginning to pace the floor. Gray simply stared on in confusion and anger.

"What do you even care?!" He responded, getting out of his chair to stand in front of Natsu. "You're just using me as a plaything anyway!" He got into a fighting position, but ended up stumbling into Natsu after a wave of nausea washed over him.

"You don't care about me..." Natsu could feel Gray relax in his arms and warm water spread through his shirt as he heard muffled sobs vibrating through the air. He picked Gray up and placed him onto his bed.

"Yeah, I do. You just don't want to accept it." Natsu said quietly to a passed out Gray. He knew he was basically just talking to himself but a small part of him hoped that Gray understood how he felt. Natsu crawled into the bed next to Gray, pressing his chest against Gray's back, nuzzling his nose into Gray's hair. Slowly, he drifted off into a dreamland of a wintery pine forest.

* * *

 _Gray was surrounded by walls of ice on all sides with a large window with ice bars towards the ceiling. He noticed a large wooden table with many different kinds of delicious foods on platters. He suddenly felt extremely hungry and moved to walk towards the table, but was held back by large chains on his hands and feet, keeping him against the cold wall of ice. He saw a pink head ravenously scarfing down everything. Once this man noticed him, he walked over to Gray with a large plate of well cooked meat and steaming bowls of assorted stews with vegetables and meats. He pulled against his chains with all his might to get towards it, but they were too strong. The pink-haired man stopped just a few feet away from Gray, allowing the aromas to waft towards his nose, making his hunger even worse. He could hear the man laughing, mocking him, using him as a plaything for his own entertainment._

* * *

Gray jolted awake. He remembered everything about the dream, the cold of the ice around him, the cruel laughter of the man he now identified as Natsu, the sweet aromas of well cooked food. He felt his stomach grumble. He realized that the scents of food he could smell were not memories of a dream. He looked over to his desk to find Natsu with multiple bowls of soup and two steaming mugs of tea. Natsu noticed that Gray had woken up.

"Good morning, ice princess." He said sweetly, bringing a bowl of soup and a hot mug of tea over to the bed. Gray moved into a sitting position on the side of it.

"Did you make this, Natsu?" He asked, wolfing down the delicious soup.

"Yeah, my grandad owns a restaurant so he taught me how to cook." Natsu responded, setting the mug onto the desk for later. "And we're taking Culinary Arts as a major so you should know how to cook yourself, right?" He asked, grabbing a bowl of soup and sitting next to Gray on the bed before calmly eating it. Gray slowed down and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Hehe..." He began nervously. "Not exactly, I, uh, I just took it as my major because it seemed pretty easy. I mean, how hard can cooking be really?" He said, setting the bowl in his lap.

"I can show you how to cook." Natsu responded nonchalantly. "Although, you have to get better first." He continued, sternly looking into Gray's eyes like a mother at a child who hasn't done their homework.

"Yes, sir!" Gray replied, happily scarfing down the rest of his soup. _Ahhh, he's so cute when he's happy. I just wanna kiss him._ Natsu thought, momentarily losing himself in fantasies. Gray noticed the strange smile on Natsu's face.

"Natsu…?" Gray began, waving his hand in front of Natsu's face. "Are you feeling okay? You didn't catch my cold, did you?" He asked, snapping Natsu out of his reverie. Natsu shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Gray, slowly bringing him into a warm embrace. Gray felt anger rise up inside him.

"Would you stop?" He asked, angry that Natsu would continue this act even when he was sick. "I've already figured out that you're just using me to entertain yourself." He said, pushing Natsu away.

"How about _you_ stop? What will it take for me to prove that I honestly like you?" Natsu asked, setting both bowls onto the desk before turning back towards Gray. He didn't want them to break in the fighting that would definitely ensue.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, confused and angry at himself for even slightly believing Natsu.

"I mean..." Natsu steeled himself, ready to say three words he had never said to anyone but close family, not even Sting. "I.." He began, feeling his cheeks heat up. He couldn't quite get the words out. "really… _care_ … about… you… I-I just… I don't want to lose you to some jealous feelings towards a girlfriend you made up." He turned away from Gray, letting his bangs cover his face. Gray just sat there, shocked that something so romantic and sensitive could be directed at him from a _guy,_ of all things. Natsu could feel embarrassed anger well up inside him at Gray's silence. But just as he was opening his mouth to yell at Gray, he felt cold arms wrap around him and the flavor of peppermints overwhelm his taste buds. Natsu's eyes stayed wide open for a moment, tears forming at the edges before closing and forcing the last few droplets to fall onto his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Gray, his warmth conflicting against Gray's natural chill. They eventually pulled apart, allowing themselves to breath.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Gray asked breathlessly, feeling an uncomfortable bulge forming in his shorts.

"Do you really think I would joke about something like that?" Natsu responded, forcing Gray back onto the bed and climbing over top of him. He pinned Gray's hands to the bed with his own and began to rock his hips back and forth over Gray's obvious arousal.

"Nngh, Natsu…" Gray groaned, not feeling quite ready for something like this. Natsu looked at Gray's tighly closed eyes and slight frown in worry.

"Is this okay?" He asked, loosening his grip on Gray's hands. Gray peered up at him in shock. Before he had just done whatever, only using Gray's moans as a confirmation that Gray had wanted it, but this time, Natsu had learned his lesson.

"Not exactly..." Gray responded nervously, half wanting it and half not. "Sorry, Natsu. I just don't think I'm quite prepared mentally for something like this. I mean I've only had _one_ partner and she was a girl, so for me to suddenly rush into this with a guy is just kinda strange." Natsu looked at him in surprise.

"You've only had one partner?" He asked, not fully believing what Gray had told him. "But you're _sooo_ ," He leaned in towards Gray's ear and whispered seductively. " _sexy~"_ Gray could feel his erection bump into Natsu's hips which were still over top of Gray.

"Natsu, come on, get off of me. I already told you that I'm not ready for this, okay?" He said, attempting to push Natsu away without the use of his hands. He noticed a slight change in the gleam in Natsu's eyes. It became more ravenous, more _animalistic_ _._ He felt Natsu's hands clamp tightly around his own and his legs being pinned down by Natsu's hips. _This is kinda hot, actually…_ Gray thought for a moment before shaking his head lightly. _Come on Gray, really?_ He thought to himself.

"Natsu, get off." He said sternly, looking Natsu in the eye coldly. His only response was Natsu's hips thrusting against his painful arousal.

"Nngh, Natsu..." He groaned, hating himself for taking pleasure in this. "Natsu, come on." He tried to push against Natsu's hands, but found that when he needed to be Natsu was much stronger than him. No matter how hard he pushed, Gray couldn't fight the impenetrable barrier presented by Natsu. He tried wiggling his legs to force Natsu's hips off of him, but that only made his erection even worse. Natsu removed one hand from Gray's to reach down and begin pulling Gray's shirt off. _Well, if I can't fight him, I can at least keep him from going too far._ He thought as he pushed himself against the bed so his shirt couldn't be taken off.

"Hahahaha." Gray heard the same cruel and unforgiving laugh from his dream. "So, you're feisty one, eh? Well, we can fix that." Natsu's voice was different somehow. It was colder and didn't leave any room for argument. Gray felt Natsu's hand brush over his nipple through the shirt. He forced his eyes tightly closed and bit back a moan. He refused to let him win.

"Gray." He said, drawing out the sound, chilling Gray to the bone.

"Gray." He could hear a slight difference in his voice, as if it had gone back to normal. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at Natsu.

"I'm so so sorry, Gray." Natsu apologized, quickly pushing himself off of Gray. "I-I don't know what came over me. I just felt this really strong need to, you know, do _that_ to you and I don't remember much after that." Gray felt dizzy at the sudden loss of pressure against his groin.

"It's fine, Natsu." He said, moving into a sitting position in front of Natsu. "It was actually kind of hot, to be honest." He admitted, feeling heat spread across his face.

"But, uh," He looked down at Natsu's boxers and his own shorts. "What are we gonna do about this, uh, _dilemma_ we've gotten ourselves into?" He asked nervously, thinking that his face could not get any redder. _He's so damn cute!_ Natsu thought to himself, ready to attack Gray at any moment.

"Hmm, you're right." Natsu placed a finger on his chin in mock confusion.

"What ever shall we do?" He asked, his eyes lowering to stare at Gray seductively as he began to walk forward, his hips swaying back and forth suggestively. Gray felt his arousal throbbing painfully under his shorts. Natsu's sexiness overloaded his senses. He couldn't keep himself in a sitting position any longer and fell back onto his elbows, trying his best to fight against this. Half of him wanted to let Natsu do whatever he wanted, but the other half felt he wasn't quite ready.

"Is this okay?" Natsu asked, not wanting to step over any boundaries Gray had laid out. The first half won his inner battle.

"Y-yeah..." He began hesitantly. "Just n-not too far..." Natsu walked towards him with a suggestive gleam in his eyes and a carnal smile crossing his face. Gray couldn't take it any more. His elbows buckled under him and he stared up at the ceiling fan in their room slowly rotating. He jumped a bit when he felt warm hands begin to pull his shorts down.

"Natsu..." He hissed as he felt the cold air hit his erection. He felt overly exposed, unable to see what Natsu was doing.

"Are you sure this is fine?" Natsu asked, stopping after pulling Gray's shorts off until they fell to the floor in a heap.

"Yes, Natsu." Gray responded, annoyed that Natsu didn't just get on with it already. It was embarrassing enough with a guy doing this to him.

" _Ahhn..."_ He cried out, feeling a hot tongue begin to lap at the pre-cum forming on the top of his erection. Unable to see what was happening, he didn't know when to cover his moans. Suddenly, he felt as if he couldn't breathe and began coughing uncontrollably. Natsu pulled away to avoid the spasms of his roommate.

"Gray?!" He yelled, worried for the raven-haired boy's safety. "Are you okay?!" He didn't know what to do. Quickly, he grabbed his phone to dial 9-1-1, but Gray's fits of coughing stopped before he managed to call for an ambulance. He sat on the bed next to Gray and lifted him up to rest on his shoulder, slowly rubbing circles into his back.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, looking down at Gray in concern. Gray coughed one last time before answering hoarsely.

"Yeah… I'll be okay." He answered, leaning into Natsu's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. "Can I sleep here?" He asked, letting his head fall towards Natsu's neck.

"You're too cute to say 'No' to, but I don't think I can hold you like this for too long so just lay back and I'll comfort you that way." Natsu responded before realizing that Gray had already fallen asleep. His arousal was still throbbing painfully, so he allowed Gray to lean back towards the pillow and comfortably sleep before going off towards the bathroom to take care of it.

 **A/N: I'm really really really sorry for the late update, so as a reward, extra long chapter, yay! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. Seriously, though, that's basically the only thing that keeps these updates somewhat weekly. So, I encourage you to do all of that so you can enjoy sooner updates. It's a win-win situation. You guys get sooner updates and I get feedback on how my work is. Unless you don't want to, then you don't have to. I don't control your decisions. Trying to convince you guys to review, etc. aside, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it so, yeah. Bai :3**


	7. In the Bath

**A/N: I'm sososososososososoo sorry about not updating until now. Warning/Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the cover belongs to Twilishady. Anyway, Enjoy! :3**

Natsu walked towards the bathroom, stripping out of his boxers along the way. He figured he wouldn't need clean clothes until after his shower since Gray was asleep and even if he did wake up while he was in the shower, he could always tease him a bit more. As he walked into the shower, he could hear small moans and groans from the other room. He figured Gray was beginning to wake up again. He turned on the water to almost boiling and stepped in. As he felt the water slowly heat up, he reached down to his waist and gripped his still painful erection. He placed his free hand on the wall as a support and squeezed his eyes shut, his head tilted towards the ground with the torrents of hot water streaming past his face. He began to pump it slowly, figuring that with it this hard he wouldn't need any fancy techniques to come. As he felt a warm numbness envelop his lower regions, he began to speed up, moving his hand all the way down towards his taut stomach and along the length to the tip.

"Haah… Nh.." He groaned, speeding up even more, losing whatever control he had had before. Although he couldn't hear much past the torrents cascading past his ears, he did hear the creak of the bathroom door opening and quiet shuffling. He decided to torment Gray even more than he already had.

" _Aah..._ " He moaned, loud enough for Gray to hear. He began to pump even faster, allowing the loud sound of skin against skin to echo around the room.

"Hah… _Gray!"_ He called out Gray's name as white, sticky liquid splattered against the tile. He could hear heavy breathing from across the shower curtain.

"Well, uh..." Gray began slowly, embarrassed to have intruded on this intimate moment Natsu was having.

"I seem to be, um, interrupting something." He said quickly, making his way towards the door again. He could feel his throbbing arousal and the heat spreading throughout his body. He needed to get out of there before Natsu could make fun of him even more for becoming aroused at hearing him moan.

"Wait, Gray." Gray turned around, suspicious at what Natsu might be wanting to do to him, but also slightly aroused at the fantasies flashing through his head. _Dammit, Gray. Get it together._ His thoughts were swimming with fantasies of Natsu holding him down against the tile walls, rocking in and out of him as the air filled with hot breaths and sensual moans. Gray's eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks fill with blood as he hastily reached for the doorknob.

"Come join me." Gray could hear a suggestive tone in Natsu's voice. He could imagine the gleam in his eye, saying that Natsu was going to do this, whether Gray liked it or not. And that idea only made Gray even more aroused. He could feel the pain radiating out from his erection. He couldn't take it anymore. He steeled himself before answering.

"Sure." He responded quietly. He thought he could hear a voice crack in his response, but Natsu didn't seem to notice anything. He heard the rustle of the shower curtain opening before he saw it. Natsu stood there, water glistening on his perfectly sculpted chest. Gray glanced down towards Natsu's thighs quickly before realizing what he was doing and looking back up towards his eyes. Gray was captivated by his eyes, their perfect shade of green, contrasting amazingly with his bright pink hair, like sakura blossoms in the spring.

 _"_ He's perfect..." Gray whispered quietly. He noticed amusement form on Natsu's features. He was about to ask what was so funny when he realized that he had said his thoughts out loud.

"Like what you see," Natsu began, stepping out of the shower to hug Gray's naked form from behind, allowing Gray to feel the full length of his returning erection, "Gray?" He pronounced each letter, slowly drawing out the sound. Gray felt the air leave his chest as he gasped quietly. He knew what was to come, but he didn't know if he was prepared for it.

"Natsu, I just want to warn you now that I'm not about to go far with you." He began quietly, allowing himself to lean against Natsu's chest.

"I'll take a shower with you, but for now, at least, I'm not going to go too far. I mean, we're both guys and we only met a few days ago. We should at least go on a date and make this whole thing official first before rushing right into sex." He was surprised at himself for making his speech without feeling too embarrassed about it. Natsu felt guilt begin to rise in his chest.

"You're right, Gray. I'm sorry. You're just so~ goddamn _hot..!"_ He whispered quietly in Gray's ear. Gray felt a shiver run down his spine, going straight for his already painful erection. He felt one of Natsu's hands reach around to his chest, moving up towards his neck. He felt Natsu's suddenly burning hand brush over one of his nipples, that had become overly sensitive along with his erection. He heard himself gasp sharply. Natsu began to move his other hand towards Gray's thighs, rubbing his stomach and upper legs but avoiding the spot where Gray felt in need of touches the most. Gray felt a warm numbness spread out from his waist all throughout his body, enveloping his senses. He wanted to fight back, he didn't want to do this so soon. He lifted up his hand to push Natsu away, but just as he was about to push him off, Natsu jerked up violently on Gray's arousal, causing him to fall back onto Natsu's chest, eyes glazed over and half lidded. Gray lost all thought, the only feeling was Natsu's hot arms rubbing over his body. He felt over sensitive, able to feel every touch, every brush of skin over skin. Natsu pulled away from Gray and began to walk over to the shower again. Gray felt dazed, the sudden loss of pleasure causing him to be disoriented for a moment.

He eventually realized what had happened and he snapped his head around to Natsu, who was waiting with the water running down his chest and one hand outstretched towards Gray to invite him into the cramped shower. Gray shuffled towards him unsteadily. He still hadn't regained full control over his limbs. His thoughts were still muddled with his fantasies. Him laying against Natsu's back on the floor of the bathtub with Natsu rubbing up and down his chest and legs, but avoiding Gray's erection. Gray's eyes glazed over at the thought and he lost his balance. Natsu managed to catch him before he fell.

"Gray?" He asked, worried that Gray's fever might have returned.

"Are you okay?" He felt Gray's forehead, but it felt like the normal temperature. He looked into Gray's eyes and saw lust coating them. He understood now.

As he picked up Gray and carried him towards the bathtub, he accidentally brushed against Gray's arousal, causing Gray to jerk up in surprise and moan quietly.

"C'mon Gray, we can help you with this once we're in the tub." He said quietly into Gray's ear. This snapped him out of his trance.

"Wha…? Natsu?" He looked down and saw his perfectly curved erection almost touching his stomach. He felt his face heat up quickly as he realized the situation he was in.

"Natsu, let go of me." He said quickly, pushing Natsu away. He was still slightly nauseous and fell onto the wall next to the bathtub with his hands planted firmly on the wall and his head hanging down as he panted quickly. He was painfully aware of everything touching him. Even the slightest movement of air made him cringe in pleasure and pain. He heard Natsu approach from behind him, his footsteps ringing in Gray's ears. He managed to turn around, but ended up falling into Natsu's arms once again.

"C'mon, Gray. We don't even have to do anything. Although, that _does_ look painful." He said, looking down at the obviously painful erection, the vein perfectly outlined against the rest of it. He could see clear liquid beading at the top dripping down slowly. It looked _delicious._ Natsu wanted to jump Gray and start at him again, rubbing his tongue up and down, lapping at the scrumptious looking pre-cum forming. He felt himself grow hard at the thought. Gray felt his cheeks redden as he felt the erection pressing against his own. He wanted to move his hips, wanted to hump against Natsu until they both came, but didn't feel he had the strength to. Natsu began to place Gray's arm around his shoulders to help him walk towards the tub. He knew it would be near impossible to walk to the bathtub on his own. He managed to step into the tub while still holding Gray up. He picked Gray up and placed him against his chest before lying down with Gray resting on top of him, Gray's back to his chest.

"Why's the water so hot?" Gray complained, annoyed at the practically boiling water hitting his stomach and chest.

"What do you mean? It's not that hot." Natsu reached around Gray to change the temperature anyway. He didn't like the colder temperature but he knew that Gray wouldn't let him do anything if he was uncomfortable.

He moved into a sitting position against the wall of the shower with Gray resting his head on Natsu's stomach. Natsu tried not to think about how close Gray's mouth was to his throbbing arousal so, instead, he reached down and began to comb his fingers through Gray's soft raven locks. As the water slowly filled the tub, they simply sat there peacefully, not speaking a word, the only sound was the water hitting the bottom of the bathtub. Once it was almost completely full, Natsu reached around Gray to turn it off.

Gray looked up at Natsu's face and chest leaning over him. He loved the gleam in his eye whenever light hit it, the perfect shape of his pink hair, the perfectly sculpted body. He loved everything about this man, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Everyone who he had said those three words to had died. His parents, died in a house fire, the woman who found and took him in, died while climbing Mount Everest, Lyon, the boy he considered his brother, murdered by a crazy girlfriend whom he had broken up with but still considered him to be "hers." Luckily, she had been convicted and sent to prison for life. However, he had lost everyone who he had said those fateful words to and he didn't want to lose anyone else, especially someone who seemed to love him so much. He was lost in thought as Natsu returned to bringing his fingers through Gray's hair, looping them around certain strands and then releasing. He loved the sensation. It was so calming and relaxing, and yet sensual at the same time. He looked up at Natsu lustily, wanting more that just touches to his hair. He could feel Natsu's erection twitch slightly beneath him, knowing what Gray had meant by his gaze. Natsu began to move one hand towards Gray's chest, brushing over one nipple and then the other, slowly alternating between both. He could feel Gray's breathing escalate from beneath him and hear the small gasps whenever he brushed over a more sensitive spot.

Gray felt his other hand reach lower down towards his waist and thighs, rubbing up and down but avoiding his most sensitive area. He could feel himself tense up in reaction. Half of him wanted to go even farther, but the other half wasn't quite sure yet. He knew that he shouldn't do something like this without a proper first date but it just felt so _right._ He decided to give in to the first half and relaxed slightly. He closed his eyes calmly and leaned against Natsu more, rubbing his hips against Natsu's throbbing erection. He heard him gasp slightly in response and felt his hands jerk. _Two can play at this game._ He thought, moaning sensually while moving himself up and down against Natsu's arousal.

"Gray, you can't do this to me." Natsu whined quietly into Gray's ear before licking slowly up the shell. He brought the hand playing with Gray's nipples behind him, rubbing around his entrance. Gray jumped slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Just as he was about to protest, Natsu began to slowly pump up and down on Gray's erection. He arched his back slightly and gasped loudly. He could hear Natsu chuckle quietly behind him. As he continued to pump at Gray's arousal, he began to suckle at the sensitive spot on his collarbone that he had found earlier. Gray felt something change in Natsu. He felt him become colder, more dominant, more _carnivorous._ He felt himself become aroused at the thought of Natsu taking complete control over him.

"Haah…" Gray heard himself moan and gasp quietly at the idea of Natsu dominating him. Natsu knew that Gray would never let him go past jerking him off, so he pulled his hand away from his entrance and began to fondle Gray's balls slowly and reverently as if they were precious jewels. He felt Gray arch his back in reaction. He began to suck harder at the sensitive spot on Gray's collarbone. Gray felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and had the sudden urge to warn Natsu.

"Natsu, wai… ahh, stah… Gonna… haa.. come…" He managed to warn him, just as he was about to reach his peak. Natsu heard him, however, and pulled away at the last minute. Gray felt the painful throbbing of his unsatisfied lust gnawing at him. He looked up at Natsu. He noticed a change in Natsu's eyes. Their gleam was no longer friendly and welcoming. It had become more dominant and aggressive, like a tiger stalking their prey. Natsu had a smile covering his face, but it wasn't his usual joyful and happy smile, it was unsettling to Gray. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that this was the face a predator would make before a kill. He felt adrenaline course through his veins at the thought of becoming Natsu's prey. He felt like melting into Natsu's carnivorous embrace which was more akin to a boa wrapping around its prey and choking it than a welcoming hug from a significant other. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he was playing with fire by dating this man, but he couldn't help it. He loved the excitement behind doing something that wasn't allowed, that wasn't accepted.

Once Natsu had determined that Gray had calmed down enough, he began to move one hand up towards Gray's nipples again while pumping Gray's throbbing erection with the other. Natsu began to pinch one nipple lightly, eliciting a slight groan from Gray. He found this intriguing. He tried again with the other, still moving his hand down to Gray's stomach back up to the tip, drawing the foreskin over the head and back down again.

"Hnn…, Natsu…." Gray couldn't hold in his voice anymore. It was just too much. He felt his stomach coil again in preparation. He decided not to tell Natsu this time and receive whatever punishment awaited him, but Natsu noticed the subtler changes. The swelling of Gray's cock, the labored breathing becoming faster and with smaller intervals between breaths, the slight arching of Gray's back. Natsu decided to give Gray what he wanted and began to speed up, alternating between sucking and licking at the sensitive spot on Gray's neck, pinching and rubbing his nipples. He felt Gray begin to rock his hips up and down against his own erection. Although he had already come once, Natsu could feel the familiar sensation of his stomach tightening. The rocking of Gray's hips made Natsu's pumping all the more effective and he felt himself reach his highest point and he heard the light splash of a milky white liquid contaminating the water. He allowed himself to relax against Natsu and noticed that he was still harboring a throbbing erection. Despite Gray's attempts at making him come, Natsu still had not. This fact annoyed Gray. Even if he was slightly younger, he didn't like the idea of another guy being able to hold on longer. He lost all reason as he began to maneuver his way around the tub to face Natsu. He was on all fours facing Natsu while Natsu was still in a sitting position leaning against the wall of the shower. He opened the stopper to let the water out of the tub and as the water formed a spiral at the drain, he placed his lips on top of Natsu's hastily. He closed his eyes and licked, asking for permission to enter. It was granted.

Their tongues slowly entwined, battling each other for dominance. Gray, as he was more tired after coming, lost the battle and allowed Natsu to explore his moist cavern. This did not mean, however, that he had lost complete control over the situation. As Natsu was distracted with licking at Gray's teeth and the roof of his mouth, Gray began to feel his way down Natsu's chest to his nipples.

Once he managed to find one, he began to twist and pinch at it until it was sufficiently hard. He moved his hand towards the other one, still keeping Natsu focused on their tongues entwining and battling. After playing with both nipples until they were protruding from Natsu's chest with importance, he pulled away from Natsu's mouth and began to make a trail down his neck and collarbone, tracing where his fingers had been moments before.

When he got down to Natsu's nipples, he began to suck at one while pinching at twisting the other. Once done, he merely switched places and began to suckle at the one he had neglected. He looked up at Natsu while doing so to see his reaction. He saw a proud smile and felt a hand reaching over to pet his hair slowly. _That.. That… ugh, let's see how he likes this._ Gray thought as he began to make a trail down the center of Natsu's chest and stomach with his tongue, swirling around the navel for a moment before dragging his tongue down towards his thighs. He avoided the most sensitive area and simply drug his tongue just around the area, licking his thighs and stomach, but never getting close enough to offer Natsu the pleasure he needed. Gray eventually gave up his teasing and drug his tongue slowly up the vein protruding beautifully from Natsu's erection.

"You, uh, You're pretty good at this. I can't believe you've only had one partner." Natsu said, almost out of breath. He could feel himself losing control of the situation and he didn't like it. Just as Natsu opened his mouth to say something else, Gray engulfed Natsu's entire erection in one blow.

"Ahhhh…." Natsu moaned loudly. Gray assumed he was doing something right as Natsu didn't try to talk for the rest of the time. He remembered what Natsu had done to him before. He began to lap slowly at the pre-cum forming at the tip. Natsu covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle any stray moans that might escape from his throat. Gray blew cold air over the tip, earning a slight groan from Natsu. He swirled his tongue underneath the foreskin for a moment before taking the entirety in his mouth again. It almost reached the back of his throat. He let himself adjust to the size for a moment before beginning to move his mouth up and down slowly, allowing his tongue to graze the vein as he moved. He looked up at Natsu who still had a hand over his mouth. He decided to make this experience even more stimulating for Natsu.

"Mmhm..." He moaned quietly, allowing the vibrations from his voice to reverberate throughout Natsu's body. Natsu felt a familiar coiling in his stomach. He knew he would come soon but he knew that if he tried to warn Gray, he would only erupt in unstoppable moans.

He tried anyway, "Gray… haah… mmhm… I...mm.. I'm….. coming.. _!_ " Gray heard but didn't care, he would finish what he had started. Just as Natsu finished talking, Gray felt a warm, sticky fluid fill his mouth. It didn't taste good, in fact, it was bitter. Gray kept his mouth on Natsu's erection as he swallowed most of it, the rest dripping down his chin onto the shower floor. Natsu could feel the suction of Gray swallowing, drawing out every last drop. He was exhausted.

Just as he was about to pass out, however, he saw Gray moving into a kneeling position, wiping the remaining cum off of his face, the bathroom light flowing around his head, forming a halo-like structure around it. _Ahh, he's so beautiful._ He thought as he passed out on the shower floor, slumping against the wall. Gray looked down at him in annoyance. _Sheesh, I do all that for him and he repays me by making_ me _clean up. Great._ _A_ _lthough, he is pretty cute when he's asleep._ Gray thought, turning around to switch the shower on to almost freezing cold at first but then realizing that Natsu preferred hot water and changing it to a warmer temperature. He washed them both off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. He dried himself off and realized that neither of them had brought clothes into the bathroom. He figured it wouldn't matter, it was a private bathroom after all.

Once he had dried himself off, he picked up Natsu by placing his head on one arm and draping his legs over the other. He set him on the rug next to the shower and began to dry him off. Once he was dry enough, Gray picked him up again in the same fashion and carried him out to the bedroom. He grabbed some random clothes out of the closet and dressed himself. He picked another random set of shorts and shirt for Natsu as well and dressed him. After dressing himself and Natsu, he placed him on top of his bed and crawled in next to him, pressing his back against Natsu's chest. He realized that this was where he felt safest as he pulled up the blanket around both of them and drifted off into dreams smelling of strawberry wine and pine forests.

 **A/N: Yay, new chapter! So, yeah. Sorry about the super late update. hope you guys enjoyed this. Follow, favorite, review, whatever it is you do. Thanks for all the continued support. Bai! :3**


	8. FNAF

**A/N: Long explanation that I had planned short: I'm sooo sorry for the super late updates recently. I had basically no ideas for any of my fics and I've been busy. Also I kinda lied last chapter, this one is also pretty smutty, but the next few should be moderately fluffy/angsty depending on what I feel like writing. Anyway, Happy belated Halloween (and Thanksgiving cos I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated in forever), if you celebrate it! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

" _Natsu..." The pinkette whipped around to search for the voice calling out to him from the darkness. He reached out in front of him, unable to see his own hand in the smothering black. He felt hands wrap around him from behind, unnaturally cold yet strangely comforting hands. He closed his eyes and allowed them to engulf him. He suddenly felt an insistent light pressing against his eyelids. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the brightness. He felt heat surround him as he reached to fight off the light, feeling as if he should protect whoever those chilled hands belonged to. Eventually, the light moved away, dissipating into the dark._

" _Gray…" He called out, wanting that chill to cover him, wanting that delicious smell of pine to surround him._

* * *

Natsu jerked awake, reaching next to him to the familiar cold, pulling it closer as a way of comforting himself. As he went to breath in the enticing pine smell, he realized that he hadn't been holding Gray, but instead a pile of blankets that still had Gray's lingering scent. He opened his eyes with a little difficulty, searching for his missing roommate. He noticed a blurred light in the corner of his eye and looked up to see a blanket covering a computer screen and his roommate. He looked over to their tiny alarm clock, its chunky letters reading 5:32. He got up slowly, hoping to scare him, wanting to punish him for leaving him alone in bed. Just as he was about to pounce, his roommate cursed loudly and pushed his chair back violently.

* * *

Gray woke up slowly, looking around to find the dim light of the alarm clock. He knew it wasn't quite morning yet as there was no sunlight filtering through the small window. He found the small clock emitting red lights that read 4:58. He felt excitement well up inside him. He had at least four hours before Natsu woke up to play the new horror game he had found on sale.

He got up carefully so that he didn't wake his roommate on accident and made his way over to his computer in the darkness. He felt his way around his desk, searching for his phone. If he could use that as a flashlight and find a blanket, he could buffer some of the light that would illuminate the whole room once it was turned on.

He finally felt the rounded rectangular shape and switched it on. Using it as a flashlight, he worked his way over to the closet to grab a spare blanket. He still felt tired after just waking up and upon feeling the warm softness of the blanket, nearly passed out where he stood. He shook his head slightly to stay awake. He wrapped it around his shoulders and shuffled back to his chair. He didn't trust himself to stay in his strange sitting position so he merely sat normally with the blanket draped around the laptop and himself. He waited for his computer to start up and typed in the password.

He felt that maybe he was a bit too excited about the horror game, but he didn't care. He had heard a lot of good things about it, there was good jumpscares, a mystery behind the game, and loads of conspiracy videos that he had watched before buying the game. He already had chills racing down his back just from reading the opening screen.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

He knew it was a relatively old game that had come out a few years ago but from what he had heard, it was one of the scariest games ever made so he had avoided it until an online sale a few days ago. He placed his headset over his ears and clicked _New Game._ He was immediately immersed into the game. He heard a voice through his headset giving him instructions. From what he had seen, the first night was never that bad.

He clicked through the cameras and kept up a basic cycle of camera, left light, right light and if he saw anything outside the doors, he shut them. After a few minutes of playing, he noticed that his power level was only 3%. He looked to the top right of the screen, 5 am. He could do this. He checked the cameras quickly and clicked the lights on and off, checking. Just a few more minutes and he would get to Night 2.

Suddenly, everything turned off and he heard a power-down noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable jumpscare. He heard a joyous tune come through his headphones. It was suddenly cut off by a triumphant note and children shouting joyfully. He pried his eyes open to see the 5 turning to a 6. He couldn't contain his joy and laughed nervously. Almost instantly, he was thrown into Night 2 and more instructions from the mysterious "Phone Guy" as he had heard him called. He hadn't watched too many videos about Night 2 so he was uninformed of its horrors. Once 2 am in game rolled around, Gray thought he had this game down pat. He became overconfident in his abilities as a Five Nights at Freddy's gamer. That is, until he discovered that Pirate's Cove wasn't actually out of order on Night 2. He flipped through the cameras again, deciding to check on Pirate's Cove just for fun. He noticed that the animatronic in Pirate's cove was leaning out of the curtains, looking straight at him with his dead, soulless eyes. He switched back to the camera on the stage to find that both Bonnie and Chica had left. He closed the camera and switched on the lights outside the right door only to find that Chica was waiting outside the window. He closed the door quickly, yelping quietly, not that he would ever tell anyone, and attempted to turn on the light outside the left door. He couldn't. He didn't know what to do. He could hear quick thumping noises that sounded like footsteps getting closer and closer. He tried to close the door, also a failure. He didn't feel prepared for the jumpscare that was bound to happen. He checked the time in game, 5 am. He knew he was going to die. He felt his heart beat begin to quicken as the anticipation built in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut when suddenly…

He heard the triumphant tones and children shouting, but he couldn't believe his ears. He looked up at the screen with a bit of hesitation. He had made it. Night 3. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that if he could beat Night 2, surely Night 3 couldn't be too difficult. After all he was an _experienced_ gamer. He was overconfident in his abilities.

He listened to the Phone Guy as he flipped through cameras, keeping his cycle of camera, left light, right light. He made sure to keep an eye on Pirate's Cove while also monitoring the stage and cameras near his doors. He smiled confidently and straightened up slightly. He knew he could do this. After all, he had made it through the first two nights. What's one more, … right? He suddenly felt a wave of foreboding course through him. What if he _couldn't_ get through one more night? He cast the thought away, he had to stay focused on winning. He was almost there, just a few more nights to go and he would beat the game. After a few minutes had passed, he noticed that the Foxy was no longer in his proper spot. He switched the camera off and looked at the time, still only 2 am. He felt dread flow through his veins as he tried to close the left door. Blocked. He took his hands off the keyboard as he heard the familiar footsteps run quickly towards him. He knew he wouldn't be able to narrowly escape this one. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He wanted to shut his eyes tightly again, but also wanted to see what the jumpscare would be like. He kept them open, awaiting the inevitable jumpscare. He still didn't feel quite prepared for it. He knew it was coming and that made it even worse. He tried the light again, to no avail. He tried the door, nothing. He calmed down for a moment. Surely if there was going to be a jumpscare, it would have happened already, right…? Feeling safer, he opened the cameras to check on Pirate's Cove. Foxy was still gone. He closed the camera, preparing to check the lights again when…

"Aaaaaahhhh!" He heard a high pitched screaming blaring in his ears and saw the fox animatronic jump out from the side of the door.

"Agh! Fuck me..." He said quietly, feeling his nerves on end and his racing heart trying to escape the confines of his ribs.

"Well, I mean, if you insist." He jolted in his chair, causing the blanket to fall from around his head onto the desk. He laughed nervously under his breath as he spun around in his chair to see Natsu towering over him.

"I'm playing a horror game, Natsu. I didn't mean it like that." he explained, too tired to deal with Natsu's teasing.

"Aww… I really wanted to." Natsu pouted. He leaned in closer to Gray's ear. "Last night was great by the way." He whispered, quickly lapping at it.

Gray shivered as flashes of the night before raced through his mind. He didn't know what came over him. He looked at the time, 5:14. He didn't feel tired after playing the game, but still felt that he probably needed coffee in order to truly be completely be awake.

"But, then again,…" Natsu began, "Are you _sure_ you didn't mean it like that?"

Gray felt his veins swell as blood rushed to his face. He tried to move away from Natsu, but was stopped by his desk. Natsu moved closer. Gray felt himself shrink into the alcove underneath his desk in an attempt to escape Natsu's grasp. Natsu leaned over him, ignoring the raven and reaching for the laptop resting innocently on the desk. He brought the chair over and sat down, Gray still trapped at his feet.

"What is this game, anyway, Gray?" He asked innocently, as if he couldn't feel his roommate underneath the desk.

"It's called Five Nights at Freddy's." He began to explain, cramped underneath the desk. "It's a game about animatronics that want to kill you, the night guard." He thought about his progress in the game. "I've gotten really far though, so don't click New Game." Natsu clicked New Game despite Gray's warning and placed the headset over his ears, listening to the Phone Guy giving him instructions.

"You, uh, you pressed New Game, anyway, didn't you?" He asked, slightly depressed at the progress he lost. "Aaand you probably can't even hear me, can you?" He waited for a moment, no response came. "Yep… Well, fine, I'll just have to make you lose." He didn't know exactly _how_ to make Natsu lose on Night 1, but he had a few ideas, none of them decent. He thought about it for a moment before deciding on a plan that would definitely make Natsu die in game. He took a deep breath in preparation before moving into a kneeling position. He waited for a moment, ensuring that Natsu was immersed completely into the game. He began to slowly pull down Natsu's shorts, revealing his flaccid cock. Gray would soon fix that. He felt Natsu tense upon being exposed, but continue playing.

Natsu felt a smirk twitching at the edges of his mouth. He tried to keep a laugh down by focusing on the game. He knew what Gray was going to try to do and he felt himself harden at the thought. Knowing how good Gray was at it simply aroused him to no end.

Gray began to rub his hands up and down Natsu's legs, building tension, distracting him. Not only did he want to make Natsu lose, but he also wanted to show that he wasn't just some sniveling school girl who had fallen for a guy; he could be the dominant one too.

Natsu could feel himself falling, he tried to stay focused, but couldn't quite see the screen as clearly as he would have liked.

Gray planted a kiss on both of Natsu's knees, slowly working his way up his thighs until eventually coming face to face with a half-hard member. He smirked, knowing that _he_ had been the one to cause this, not his submissiveness, but _him._ Feeling confident in his abilities, Gray placed a chaste kiss on Natsu's abdomen, purposely avoiding any contact with his erection. He felt Natsu scoot back slightly on the chair, allowing Gray more room to do as he wished. He looked up at Natsu who was still acting as if he was focusing on the game, hunched over slightly, biting one hand with the other on the mouse clicking rapidly.

Gray felt a strange sense of competition with his roommate. He wanted to win against the pink-haired idiot. And the only way he could think of was creating a more assertive role in their… relationship. He placed one hand just underneath Natsu's balls, not quite touching them, merely allowing the tips of his fingers to brush up against the base.

Natsu tensed at the sensation and tried to scoot forward slightly so that Gray's hand would touch him more directly, but Gray pulled away just before his fingers could reach the point that Natsu wanted them to.

Gray waited for a moment before dragging a long finger slowly up Natsu's shaft, just barely ghosting its presence over the sensitive nerves. Gray looked up to see Natsu focusing intensely on the screen, with one hand clamped down in his mouth to silence any whines and the other resting on the mouse, clicking furiously. He noticed a small clear bead beginning to form at the tip of Natsu's now throbbing erection and had an idea.

He darted his tongue out, lapping quickly at the tip.

"Mmph…!" He heard a muffled whine from above him and looked up in interest. He saw Natsu looking down at him with lust clouding his eyes. Gray smirked quietly and dragged his tongue from the base of the erection in front of him all the way back to the tip, staring Natsu in the eye the whole time. Once he had reached the tip, he pulled away, waiting. He knew that, at this point in the game, Natsu should be attacked but no sounds of irritation or fear came.

Gray felt as if he _needed_ Natsu to lose on Night 1, if only so he could prove himself as a better gamer than his roommate. He heard excited laughter rain down on him. As he looked up, he noticed it change from adorable excitement to taunting chuckles.

"Ha, Gray. You tried to make me lose on Night 1 but yo- Nnngh…" His hand shot up to his mouth as he felt Gray engulf his throbbing arousal.

"Gray…" He moaned, ignoring the voice coming through the headphones. Gray tried to pull away when he noticed that Natsu was no longer paying attention to the screen, but his roommate had reached down and held him in place.

Gray dragged his teeth up and down along with his mouth, not quite hard enough to be considered painful, but enough to cause Natsu to take his hand away so he could stifle his moans. Gray pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to his roommate's dripping erection. Natsu pushed the chair back violently before reaching down and pulling Gray out from underneath the desk. Their mouths collided messily, saliva dripping down their chins, the flavors of winter and cinnamon swirling together on their tongues.

Natsu placed his hand on Gray's neck, forcing Gray deeper into their kiss. Gray felt secure in the pinkette's grasp, he felt warm, happy, tired… Gray suddenly felt the exhaustion from waking up so early after staying up late wash over him.

He looked up at Natsu with weary eyes, barely keeping them open for a moment before falling into his roommate's embrace.

"G'night, Nazu..." He slurred sleepily, finally allowing himself to pass out.

"It'd be 'Good Morning', Gray." Natsu corrected even though he knew the raven couldn't hear him through the warm embrace of sleep.

He carried Gray to his bed and set him down on the soft sheets before covering him with the fluffy blanket covering his computer that still showed the Five Nights at Freddy's screen. He looked down at the tent that had formed in his boxers and laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm gonna have to go take care of this, Gray. You really now how to get me fired up." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he reached down and planted a soft kiss on Gray's forehead.

He walked, almost silently over to the closet, his feet barely brushing against the floor, and grabbed a random set of clothes, not bothering with getting a shirt or even pants, merely grabbing the first pair of boxers he saw _._

He padded barefoot into to their bathroom and set his clothes down on the counter, his every movement sending sparks of painful pleasure up and down his spine, radiating out from his throbbing arousal.

He turned on the water to practically freezing, hoping that the extreme cold would help to rid him of this erection. As he slipped out of his boxers, the fabric brushed against him, making him lose his balance and take a few, quick gasping breaths. He stepped into the shower and allowed the cold water to wash over him, slowly making his arousal lessen, but he couldn't stop thinking about those chilled hands running over him, touching his most intimate places. His breath sped up slightly as he thought about it and he felt his erection return. He slid his hand down, slowly making his way to his arousal. Without even needing to think, he wrapped a hand around his burning arousal and began to stroke back and forth, barely managing to raise the temperature of the water slightly with his other hand. He closed his eyes, placing one hand on the shower wall for balance, feeling the rivulets of water run over his sensitive skin, sending sparks straight to his dripping erection.

He could only imagine Gray's chilled hands and mouth on him, that hot mouth contrasting strongly with those frozen hands.

"Gray…" He allowed a small moan to escape despite his efforts to stay quiet. He began to speed up, feeling closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

He felt a hot coil form in his gut, threatening to break lose at any moment.

"Ngh… Gray.. _!_ " He called out quietly, feeling the white ribbons escaping from their confines and splattering the wall only to be washed away by the torrents of warm water. He stood their panting quietly for a moment, slowly recovering his sanity before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. As he toweled off, he thought about where he could take Gray as their first official date. After all, he did complain about that earlier. He grew excited as he thought about all of the fun places he could take him. He slid the boxers he had gotten on and realized that they were not his, their design of snowflakes and glacial blue ice having a stark contrast with his usual orange and red flame pattern.

 _Oh well, it's not like it really matters… And this'll probably embarrass Gray._ He thought deviously to himself.

He crawled into bed with a slumbering Gray, pressing his back against the raven's chest, loving how safe and secure this position made him feel. He felt himself slip into the grasp of a quiet, dreamless sleep with the faint smell of winter.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I am ososososososososooso sorry about the extremely late update and the shortness of this chapter. I am going to try my best to get out another 2 or 3 chapters before Christmas, not making any promises but I'll try. I'm also probably going to try and make the updates for this roughly monthly? I obviously am unable to make them weekly so monthly is the next best thing. Thanks to everyone who follows, faves, reviews, etc. and thanks to all of you who _stayed_ followed despite my failure to update sooner. Bai :3**


	9. First Date?

**A/N: I'm really lazy so I didn't make the prices in jewels so they're just in US dollars cos that's where I live so.. yeah. Enjoy, anyway! :3**

* * *

Gray woke up slowly, rolling out of bed blearily, not noticing the smaller figure nestled into his chest.

"Ah..!" Natsu looked up at the raven who had accidentally pushed him out of bed.

"Natsu…?" Gray still felt as if he could pass out at any moment as he noticed the pinkette sitting on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Why do you think, Snowflake?" Natsu responded sarcastically as he stood up. He noticed the adorably confused look on Gray's face. _He looks like a puppy! Kya~!_ Natsu thought before realizing that he had just _squealed. Did I just…? Oh, my God. This man has gone too far._ He swooped forward and captured Gray's slightly pouted lip with his own and wrapped his arms around the freshman, drawing him into a warm embrace.

"That was revenge." He said, pulling away with a thin trail of saliva connecting Gray's panting mouth with his own.

"Revenge for _what?_ I didn't do anything." Gray countered, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that he wanted more of that heated kiss.

"For being so goddamn cute." Natsu replied, causing Gray's face to heat up quickly in embarrassment.

"I'm not cute." Gray pouted, turning away from Natsu with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sure you are. Which is why I'm gonna take you on a date." Gray turned back towards his boyfriend in surprise.

"A-a date? Where..?" Gray asked, honestly intrigued where this idiot could take him.

"Hehe, you'll find out, won't you." Natsu answered, leaving Gray to wonder.

"But, before that, _you_ have to go to class, so start getting ready." He said, turning towards their shared closet.

"What about you? Don't you have a class?" Gray questioned, feeling that it was unfair for him to have a class when Natsu didn't even though they were majoring in the same thing.

"Well, you see, Gray." He began, talking to Gray as if he were in kindergarten, "Since I am a sophomore and you are a mere freshman, we don't have the exact same classes." Gray felt like an idiot for forgetting about their years.

"Also, I finished my languages in high school, so I didn't have to take any at uni." Natsu explained, beginning to strip out of the boxers he had "borrowed" from Gray before thinking that he could tease Gray even more if he left them on and decided against taking them off.

"But, how do you even know my schedule?" Gray felt somewhat violated as even he forgot that he had to go to his Spanish class today. _Are those mine?_

"I may or may not have looked through it while you were sleeping." Natsu said, grabbing a random tank top and a pair of skinny jeans.

Gray realized that he should probably check, just in case Natsu was lying.  
"Also, are those boxers mine?" Gray asked, indicating the blue snowflake patterned underwear that were still loosely holding on to Natsu's hips.

"Maybe..." Natsu replied with a smirk, turning back towards Gray as the raven bent down to search through the drawers for his schedule. Natsu walked over to his concentrated roommate, preparing for yet another prank.

He brushed his fingers lightly over Gray's ass, just enough to be noticed by the younger male.

"Natsu…" He began slowly, standing up straight and turning towards his roommate, "Why..?" He asked in an exasperated sigh.

Natsu merely responded with a stuck-out tongue and a light slap onto Gray's lower back, sending a jolt through his spine.

Gray turned back towards the drawers with a small sigh, kneeling instead of bending over so that the previous incident was not repeated. Once he had finally found the paper, he looked down the list until he found his Wednesday class. _Ugh, Natsu was right. I do have Spanish today._

He checked the time for the class, 10:00, and compared it to the numbers emitted by their digital alarm clock, 10:00.

It took a moment for this information to sink in.

"Natsu!" Gray said in alarm, finally realizing that he was late. He all but ran for the closet, stripping out of his previous clothes with inhuman speed and grabbing whatever he could find in the closet before slipping it on.

He grabbed his Spanish supplies and ran out of the dorm, heading for the language building.

"Heh, that dork, not even noticing that he's wearing _my_ clothes." Natsu smirked before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys and leaving the dorm room, making sure to lock the room before walking out.

* * *

 _Why are these clothes so tight?_ Gray thought as he sprinted towards the language building. He looked down at what he had picked randomly, a glacial blue tank top that felt as if it could crush his insides if he allowed it to and a pair of black skinny jeans that he forgot to button and yet still stayed glued to his hips. _These are Natsu's clothes, aren't they?_ He realized. _Not that it even matters at this point. I'm already late._

As he walked into class, he tried his best to be as quiet as possible, but the building was old and the doors hadn't been replaced or oiled in years so there was a loud creaking noise akin to a pterodactyl in heat as he opened them.

Every student had their eyes trained on him as he made his way quickly to the back, sitting down in an empty row.

" _Hey, that guy's pretty hot, isn't he?"_

" _Well, yeah, but look at how late he is. Definitely_ not _the kind of guy you'd wanna date."_

" _He'd probably say he'll pick you up at seven and then not show up 'til eight thirty."_

A few girls in the row ahead of him whispered amongst each other as the professor continued her lecture. He simply looked down at his paper and began taking notes, a light pink dusting his features. _It's not my fault that idiot decided to wear me out._ He thought, forgetting that he had chosen to play a new game instead of sleep.

* * *

Natsu ran down to the parking lot, dreading the moment he would have to drive. Reminding himself that it was for Gray's sake, he steeled himself and unlocked the red vehicle. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he realized that if he was going to drive Gray anywhere, he would have to reveal his motion sickness. He didn't know if he was ready for that and instead decided that their first date didn't have to be overly extravagant.

Before he began driving, he set up the blue-tooth connection between his phone and the car and began blasting his favorite rock music which both calmed him down and pumped him up, in the sense that it calmed his nausea to a certain extent, making him think that since he had overcome his motion sickness, mostly…, he could do _anything._ With this burst of confidence, he pulled out of the parking lot, swirls of dust flying up behind the tires.

His first stop was a local florist that was situated a little bit too far from the college to walk.

As he stepped in, his senses were overwhelmed with the sights and smells of countless bright flowers, their radiant colors almost blinding him. He sniffed slightly again, noticing the hint of freshly cut stems.

"Welcome, sir! Can I help you?" said the white-haired woman at the counter. She had a small crown of pink clovers around her head and looked young, despite her milky hair.

"Yeah." Natsu responded, making his way to the front, "I need a bouquet that smells like winter and pine trees and snow and has blue and white flowers and also red and orange and pink and has the-the… _underlying?_ Scent of strawberry wine and cinnamon." He said quickly, gesturing his hands frantically, hoping she could understand. He needed this to be _perfect._ After all, first impressions were everything.

"That's pretty specific." She laughed, "Are you buying for a special girl?"

Natsu felt his face heat up. "Well, a guy." He mumbled quietly, unsure whether he should even tell anyone yet. He looked up to see her slightly amazed and somewhat understanding expression.

She wrote down his description and thought for a moment about how she could arrange it and which flowers to use.

"What's your price range?" She asked, needing to know before she could set up anything.

"Um, well, I'm a college student, so something under sixty dollars?" He didn't know how much bouquets could cost so he hoped that that would be enough and he would still have some left over for the rest of the date

"Alright, you can come pick up the bouquet in about an hour." She said, giving him a small smile.

"My name is Mirajane, by the way, so if I'm not the one at the counter just ask for that name."

"I'm Natsu. And thanks for the help with this. I don't know anything about making a bouquet and this absolutely _has_ to be perfect." He responded, hoping that he didn't put too much pressure on her by saying so, but also needing Gray's bouquet to be amazing.

His next stop was at a local candle maker, where the employees actually made the candles that were sold. As he stepped in, he could smell the wax melting and the assorted smells of the freshly made candles.

"Hello, and welcome to the Raijinshu candle makers! How can we help you?" said a lean young man with flowing green hair.

"Freed!" Natsu responded immediately, recognizing him as Laxus' "secret" boyfriend.

"Oh, hi Natsu." Freed replied, "Why are you here?"

"I need candles, duh." Natsu said dramatically, "Preferably ones that smell like cinnamon?"

"Yeah, they're over here. But why do you need candles?" He said, showing Natsu the shelves of scented candles.

"Um, reasons…" He said innocently, looking away from Freed to find the candle he needed.

"Ooh, did Natsu finally find a girl?" said a teasing voice from behind the door to the candle making room.

It came from a tall man with a facial tattoo of a blocky figure and a three part dark blue mohawk.

"Well, not exactly. It's for a guy." He said, blushing as he searched for the candle that read cinnamon on the label.

"Did you and Sting get back together or is it that Gray guy that you brought in the other day?" Freed questioned.

"Um, Gray…" He replied, finally finding a large candle that was labeled with cinnamon, "I can't imagine what Rogue would do to me if I started dating Sting again." He laughed nervously, bringing the candle over to the counter.

As Freed rang it up, Natsu dug out his wallet and the money he would need to pay for it.

"So, Gray, huh? When did this happen?" Freed asked innocently, taking the ten dollars from Natsu and handing him the bagged candle.

"Um, well, technically we haven't gone on a _real_ date, but we both agreed to become boyfriends so I'm setting up our first date while he's in class." Natsu responded

"Alright well, I'm gonna go set up the dating site." Natsu said, turning to walk out of the door, "Ugh, now I have to deal with motion sickness again…" He groaned, waving at Freed.

Freed chuckled quietly as he remembered the first time he had gotten into a car with Laxus. The poor blond was too embarrassed to turn on the classical music that would help calm his stomach so Freed was forced to drive. Eventually, Laxus told him how the classical music calmed him. Freed was understanding about the whole situation and since he knew how to play the violin, would often play calming music after a long trip until Laxus fell asleep.

"Bye, Natsu. I hope your date goes well!" Freed responded, waving back.

After he left, Natsu drove back to the flower shop, hoping that his bouquet would be ready.

When he reentered, he noticed that it wasn't Mirajane at the counter, but instead, a younger looking girl with shorter hair which still held the same shade of white.

"Hi, I'm Natsu, I ordered a bouquet from Mirajane a while ago." He said with a bright smile and an equally radiant tone.

"She's in the back right now if you want me to go get her." The white-haired girl responded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He replied, silently thinking that he had seen her somewhere before.

"I'm Lisanna, by the way." She said, interrupting his thoughts as she headed to the back room.

 _Lisanna… Lisanna…_

He looked up when he saw Mirajane walk up to the counter, an orange and blue bouquet in hand. It looked as if ice had begun to encase a raging fire and it's smell, oh, _it's smell._ Natsu couldn't get enough. It smelled like Gray and yet like himself. _This_ was the smell he had been looking for. It had more meaning behind it than just a bouquet. It symbolized their union as boyfriends, and possibly, even more than that.

He stood there for a moment, eyes closed, taking in the wondrous scent. He wished he could stay there forever, simply floating in this deliciousness.

"Here's your bouquet, Natsu." Mirajane said, snapping him out of his reverie, "That'll be fifty dollars."

Natsu handed her the money and took the bouquet, the smell overwhelming him.

"Thanks so much, Mirajane. I don't know what I would have done without you." He responded, waving his goodbye as he walked out of the store.

"Didn't that guy look familiar, Mirajane?" Lisanna asked, wondering where exactly she had seen him before.

"Yeah, didn't you have a childhood friend called Natsu?" Mirajane wondered aloud.

* * *

Gray walked out with the group of students swarming to escape the classroom, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed in the large crowd.

Once he had made it back to his dorm, he realized that he had forgotten his key in the room. He tried to knock on the door, hoping that Natsu would be inside.

No response.

"Agh..." He grumbled, "Natsu! Are you in there?" He called out, still holding up the hope that Natsu was inside.

"Whatever, I'll just go get coffee while I wait." He decided, walking away from the room. The coffee shop was close enough that he could walk there and their drinks were always very well-made.

As he walked in, he was greeted with the bitter smell of freshly ground coffee beans and warm pastries.

He ordered himself an iced coffee and since he wasn't able to eat anything in his mad dash out of the dorm, he ordered a small slice of lemon cake as well. After he had finished eating, he thought about Natsu. Natsu, whose smile could brighten up his day, whose tears would ruin it, whose hands could work wonders in the kitchen.

His lips twitched in a small smile as he looked out of the window..

And saw Natsu walking towards a small parking lot with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He figured it would be best to leave Natsu to do the preparations as he saw fit.

Once Natsu had passed by, Gray walked out of the coffee shop and headed to the local arcade, hoping to kill time until Natsu went back to the dorm as he was the only one who still had the keys to their room.

* * *

Natsu was finally done with the preparations. He had spread out an old blanket onto the grass and placed the flowers in a vase to rest in the center. He had prepared a basket of assorted foods that he hoped Gray would like, mainly small sandwiches and fruit. The candle would have to wait until later.

Now all he had to get was Gray.

He went to the dorm and unlocked it but the only moving thing he could find was the fan lazily spinning in the corner.

He thought about it for a moment and realized that if Gray didn't immediately go back to the dorm, then he must not have his keys and sure enough, there was a lanyard with Gray's key card connected to it resting innocently on his desk. Natsu grabbed the card and a change of clothes for Gray as he knew the raven couldn't be too comfortable in his tighter clothes.

* * *

Gray focused intently on his game, wanting to get the new high score. He glanced down at the numbers flashing at the bottom of the screen. _Almost there. Just a bit more…_

But his character was blasted away just as he was getting to it. He looked at the leader board shining at him mockingly, the AAA blinking away impatiently before he entered GRY.

"Second place, again…" He mumbled quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking out of the arcade.

As he walked out, he saw Natsu running towards him, holding his key card.

"Gray!" He called out. "You left your key card in the dorm!" He continued, handing Gray the card.

"Really?" He responded sarcastically, shoving the card in his pocket, "That's why I'm out here playing video games instead of in the dorm."

"You're in a bad mood." Natsu observed, "What happened?"  
Gray grumbled an incoherent response and walked towards the coffee shop. He didn't want to be angry. He just _was._

 _It's just that I haven't slept a lot in a while and a lot has happened today._ He reasoned to himself. He wanted to make up for his attitude by getting Natsu a coffee.

"Natsu!" He called out as he turned around, hoping to find the pinkette following him. Fortunately, he was right behind him, following like a lost puppy.

"I'll pay for whatever drink you want since you've been working hard for the date all day and haven't eaten anything." He said stonily, not allowing his voice to waver despite how much he wanted it to.

Natsu looked up at the raven with large eyes, surprised that he would do something so nice.

"I'll just have a normal hot coffee with some sugar and that's all." Natsu said to the barista waiting at the counter. Natsu thought for a moment and realized that with Gray's current mood, he would probably want to go back to the dorm.

"And it's to-go." He added.

"Right away, sir." She responded with a slightly seductive tone to her voice. As she was making the coffee, she turned away and unbuttoned her shirt by one, allowing her bust to be seen clearly.

"Here you are.. What's your name?" She asked innocently, leaning over the counter, making her breasts seem much larger. Gray felt jealousy and mild rage begin to well up inside him at the thought of this woman trying to flirt with Natsu.

"Natsu." He quipped, not realizing what she was doing.

"Natsu...,"She began, rolling the name in her mouth. "What do you say you and I go get some food after my shift?"

This was too much for Gray. He whipped Natsu around to face him before diving onto his lips, making the connection.

Natsu felt amazing. Gray was finally starting to fulfill his role in their relationship. It was a short-lived high, however, as Gray pulled away, hissed a muffled _"Mine",_ and grabbed Natsu's coffee before storming out of the shop with him. There were whispers permeating the air as they left, most of them bad. Gray ducked as he sensed an empty cup being thrown at them as he walked out onto the street, bringing Natsu down with him so that he could avoid getting hit.

"Gray..." Natsu tried as they were walking through the courtyard to their dorm. Gray began to walk faster.

"Let's just go on that date and forget about this whole flirting incident. Yeah?" Natsu proposed, hoping to cheer Gray up.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Gray responded quietly, forcing a smile as he turned around, "Lead the way."

Natsu began walking towards a small hill near the university.

The trickling of a small river could be heard as they walked over the hill. Gray noticed a large blanket spread out on the grass. On it, there was a large basket and a small vase of flowers, the same flowers Gray had seen Natsu carrying.

"Oh, and here," Natsu began, holding out a navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of lose sweatpants. "I figured that you couldn't be very comfortable in _my_ clothes so I got you some of your own."

"And where am I supposed to change, heat for brains?" Gray felt proud that he finally managed to make up a good insult for Natsu, but it didn't feel quite right.

"Well, no one's out here and you're wearing boxers, right?" Natsu reasoned.

"Um… heh." Gray laughed nervously, realizing that he was not, in fact wearing anything underneath the jeans.

"You're not, are you?" Natsu sighed, hoping to use this response as a cover for his excitement at getting to see Gray naked again.

"Okay..," Natsu began, thinking about how best to go about this. "How about I hold up the sweatshirt as you change into the pants." This would grant him the best view of Gray changing.

"That's fine, Natsu. I'll just go behind a tree or something." Natsu's disappointment was visible in his slumped shoulders and small frown.

Gray took the clothes and went behind the largest tree he could find.

He breathed a sigh of relief after changing, finally able to wear something comfortable.

"Natsu, what should I do with your clothes?" He called out before looking down at the picnic scene before him.

But Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Natsu?" He yelled, worried that something might have happened to the pinkette.

"Where are you?!" He walked towards the trees, hoping that this was just another one of his pranks. _He's gonna jump out and scare me any second now._ He thought, trying to reassure himself. _Right…?_

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to update by February but no promises since I'm also planning on updating my Ereri fic by then. There'll also probs be some sort of Valentine's day special to accompany that. It'll be posted as a separate one-shot like the Christmas one was. That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading! :3**


	10. Don't Play Drinking Games with Natsu

**A/N: New chapter, Yay! ( _Sorry this is so late)_**

* * *

Natsu wandered around for a bit, waiting for Gray to change.

"What's taking that bastard so long?" He muttered before stifling a yawn. After driving around all day trying to suppress his motion sickness, he was ready to pass out where he stood. He walked in a wobbly line before finally collapsing on a patch of grass nearby.  
"Natsu!" He heard after a few minutes.  
"Hehe…" He chuckled under his breath and stood up, hiding behind a nearby tree.  
"Natsu, where are you?!" _Damn, he sounds pretty worried. Now I feel kinda guilty._ He saw the raven walk into the clearing he was napping in, frantic to find any trace of him.  
"Boo." He whispered, stepping out from behind the tree.  
"Natsu, thank God. I thought you had gotten hurt or something." Gray walked towards him. Natsu was expecting a hug or a kiss or something that had a semblance of being romantic. But, instead, he saw Gray raise his hand and felt a sharp sting on his cheek as his head jerked to the side.  
"Gray..?"  
"That's for scaring me like that." Gray reprimanded. Natsu could tell his voice was about to break. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man.  
"Sorry. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal." He apologized as quiet sobs escaped from the raven head resting on his shoulder.  
He reached up to carefully pet Gray's hair,  
"So soft..." He mumbled.  
"Now, are we gonna do this thing or what?" Natsu said with an excited smile, grabbing Gray's hand and all but dragging him to the picnic.  
"So, what now?" Gray asked, trying to think of topics for their inevitable conversation.  
"Now, my official boyfriend, we eat!" Natsu responded, reaching for the basket.  
He grabbed two small sandwiches and handed one to Gray.  
"Oh, wait, do you have any food allergies or something?" Natsu asked, hoping that he had managed to make sandwiches that would suit anything that Gray could have.  
"Just a slight allergy to peanuts. I'm not vegetarian or anything despite my sister's attempts at convincing me." He laughed before taking the offered sandwich. Gray didn't realize a sad smile had crossed his face as he thought about her.  
"You have a sister?" Natsu asked, noticing Gray's expression.  
"What? Oh, yeah. Her name is Ultear. She's technically not my biological sister, but we pretty much grew up together so…"  
"Is she hot?" Natsu joked, looking up at Gray with a bright smile plastered on his face as he attempted not to burst into laughter.  
Gray laughed quietly before responding, "I don't know how to answer that. She's my sister, so I've never really seen her like that."  
"Gray, C'mon, you need to lighten up a little. You're on a date with the most attractive man on campus. Embrace your luck." He said proudly, straightening up a little and puffing his chest out.  
"Oh really? This doesn't feel like a date." _Not that I would know. I've only been on one._ Gray refrained from adding his thoughts, hoping that he could make it seem less awkward by telling jokes.  
"Oh? And how would you know Mr. 'I've only been with one person.' ?" Natsu smiled, taking a large bite of the sandwich in his hands.  
"We went on a date…" He mumbled a response, turning away and allowing red to cover his face.  
" _A_ date? Just one? Wow, Gray, now I want the whole story about this mystery woman." Natsu said, waving his hands in the air for added effect.  
"Her name was Juvia. She was essentially my stalker throughout high school."  
"She was your _stalker_ , and you _dated_ her?!" Natsu interrupted, wondering how she could have convinced him to date her.  
"But she wasn't that bad. She's a sweet girl, and I just happened to be the one who helped her fight her depression, so her affections were directed towards me. Or, as she put it, 'We were perfect for each other.'" Gray looked up from his lap to find Natsu staring intently at him and sloppily eating another sandwich. He smiled and looked down at his hands folded neatly over his thighs and began again.  
"I felt kinda bad for her. She came from an abusive family, so her cousins took her in. When she started high school, she had the symptoms of severe anxiety and depression. She couldn't even see a therapist because her family had no extra money. Her depression had gotten to the point that she claimed she had never seen a clear sky before. I think she first developed a crush on me when we met mainly based on my looks. We started talking, and I mentioned another girl that I knew. Since she was already infatuated with me, she saw that girl as a 'love rival'" He paused for a moment to allow a morose laugh out as he thought about it.  
He looked back up at Natsu, who had already eaten all the sandwiches and started on the fruit.  
"Anyway," He continued, "Since I was the only person that had been nice to her aside from her cousins, she started following me around the school, but she never followed me home. It eventually got pretty annoying with her always whispering 'love rival' whenever I would talk to anyone else, even guys. So I just told her I would try dating her, but that first date did _not_ end well." Gray reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Natsu looked up from his plate of fruit, "She didn't try to.. ya know… do _that_ to you…, did she..?" He said tentatively, unsure if this would bring up bad memories about his first 'girlfriend.'  
"No, God, no!" Gray put his hands in his head and stared down at his lap, thinking how to explain this to his boyfriend.  
"She's not inherently a bad person... She just needed someone who would help her out, someone who wasn't family… and I guess she saw me as that person."  
"She- she was a bit confused about who she was. Her family was extremely conservative, and her father would often beat her for even speaking to her more liberal classmates. But then, when high school started, she was finally able to go to the police and go to live with her cousins. And then she met me..."  
"I was one of the geeky loner kids during high school, and I didn't have too many friends... I would often get bullied because of how often I would stare off into space or doodle during class… I guess she noticed that about me and started following me around, skipping classes so that she could watch me through the windows. Eventually, I confronted her about it, and she told me pretty much everything that had happened to her throughout her life."  
He looked up, unaware of the tears beading his eyes at the memories, "I know how this is gonna sound, but I felt.. bad for her. I essentially only became her friend out of pity. Over time, of course, I realized how helpful and understanding she could be, and we became actual friends. And, not only that, she was _strong_ , stronger than most of the guys in my class… She beat up the bullies I was too afraid of simply because she knew it would make _my_ life easier, even if she got punished. But, towards the end of senior year, I got distracted by exams and studying and shit going on in my family and I just didn't have the _time_ to keep up with a friendship. And so, her stalker tendencies began to come back out, slowly. I would see a flick of her hair behind a pillar as if she had been there but ran off when she saw that I was looking. Or find her staring at me intently behind a book while I would study at the library. So, after exams, I just decided to go along with it and go on a date with her."  
"But, while we were eating dinner, and this was an absolutely _terrible_ thing for me to do, I started eyeing the waiters…"  
Natsu looked up, surprised. "Really, Gray… Please tell me you've learned something from this experience."  
"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I won't cheat on you, or check out any other people while we're dating." He said before adding, "Y-you're enough eye candy for me anyways..." _Shit, why did I say that?! Urgh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_  
Natsu spluttered on his food, laughing until tears came out of his eyes. He calmed for a moment, straightening his back and puffing out his chest.  
"You're enough eye candy for me anyways…" He mocked in a comically deep voice before dramatically flipping his short hair.  
Gray reached forward and lightly punched him in the shoulder, smiling.  
"Don't mock my slip-ups!" He said with a defensive glare as he blocked an incoming fist aimed at his head. But, instead of punching him, Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and pushed him towards the grass, straddling over Gray's legs and effectively immobilizing him.  
"We shouldn't-" _do this out here._ Gray tried to warn but was silenced by a sloppy kiss.  
He shoved his free hand against Natsu's chest, pushing him away.  
"I'm serious Natsu, we can't do this here. What if someone sees?!"  
"Oh come on, no one leaves their dorms this late at night unless there's an emergency. Especially this early in the year. And besides, your shirt's already off, might as well make use of this splendid situation."  
"Wha-" Gray looked around and wasn't all too surprised to find his shirt draped over the picnic basket.  
"Dammit, I thought I could suppress that habit if I just wore more clothes." He murmured.  
"Wait, you have a stripping problem?! Ahaha, oh my god. This is insane. Gamer boy has a stripping problem! Well, I think we both know what your new nickname is now, don't we, _stripper_."  
"I think I preferred 'Ice Princess'..." Gray mumbled, looking off towards the creek with a blush painting his cheeks.  
Natsu smirked and continued down Gray's neck, taking extra time to nibble and suck at the spot on his collarbone he knew to be sensitive, eliciting a soft moan from the raven.  
"N-natsu… wait…" He protested half-heartedly, hoping no one was around to see them.  
Natsu stopped immediately, wanting to avoid anything that made Gray uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong, Gray?" He said, worried he tried to go too far even though it was only their first date.  
"Wha.? Oh, nothing. Just.." He sat up and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "What if someone were to _hear_ us?" He whispered, leaning in closer so Natsu could hear him.  
"Oh shit! You're right… You're too sexy for your own good, Gray. I completely forgot about everyone else." Natsu smirked, a seductive gleam hiding in his pupils. Gray swallowed nervously, wondering how he could get out of this situation.  
"Umm…" He stalled, looking around for ideas. His gaze caught on the shine of the liquor bottle. "Oh! How 'bout we drink some before initiating anything we might regret?" Natsu perked up at the suggestion and snatched up the bottle before Gray could reach it.  
"I have a better idea.." Natsu began, a devious gleam brightening his eye, "Let's play 'Never have I ever.'" He opened the bottle and poured two glasses, handing one to Gray.  
"Unless, of course, you're too chicken to do it." Natsu teased, knowing this would entice Gray to join in.  
Gray never backed down from a challenge, but there had to be some sort of reward…  
"I'll play.." He began, noticing Natsu's deviously joyous expression at the words. " _But_ how about the first person to finish their drink loses and the winner gets to make the loser do one thing of his choosing.."  
Natsu knew he could beat the raven and the idea of being able to make Gray do any one thing he wanted was too good an opportunity to pass up.  
"Hmph.." He looked at Gray condescendingly. "Deal. You can go first."  
"Okay…. Never have I ever… sent a nude selfie."  
Natsu's face began to grow red. He looked down at the drink in his hand thoughtfully. And took a sip.  
Gray only looked at him with wide eyes.  
"W-who did you send it to?" He asked nervously.  
Natsu paused for a moment, debating whether he should say or not.  
"Hmm, beat me and I might tell you."  
"Fair enough," Gray agreed.  
"Alright, my turn!" Natsu exclaimed, "Never have I ever…" He looked Gray up and down, trying to figure out just what to ask, "… worn a sweatshirt in summer."  
Gray glared at Natsu as he took a sip.  
"Unfair! I can't control how cold I always am! And the fact that I have a _slight_ stripping problem…."  
Natsu stuck his tongue out triumphantly.  
"Hmmph, whatever, my turn again." Gray thought for a moment.  
"Never have I ever dyed my hair."  
Natsu took a sip, smirking. "Why thank you for noticing my glorious pink hair, Gray. It's also quite soft. Would you like to feel?" He asked, staring at Gray intensely.  
"No…" Gray lied, honestly wondering just how soft Natsu's hair actually was.  
"My turn again." Natsu laughed.  
"Never have I ever… made a tumblr account."  
Gray just stared at Natsu, surprised, and took a sip.  
"May I just ask… _how_? Tumblr is where I've met so many awesome people. When we go back, I'm making you an account whether you like it or not."  
Natsu scoffed. "If you win, you can make me do whatever you want so I'll make an account if you manage to beat me, _nerd._ "  
"Fine."  
"And now it's my turn, _pinky_." He received a playful glare for his offhand comment. "Never have I ever… played... American Football." He said, noticing the curvature of Natsu's muscles and making an assumption.  
"Ha! I've never even played a sport so neither of us has to drink."  
"Then… how are your musc- you know what never mind. Your turn!" Gray hid his face behind his hands, blushing at what he almost said.  
"Sorry, what was that?" Natsu asked, cupping a hand to his ear to "hear better."  
"N-nothing." Gray defended, "Just get on with your turn."  
"Hmmph," Natsu crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to think of one that would make Gray turn red.  
"Never have I ever…" He narrowed his eyes at Gray. "… jerked off to fictional characters…"  
Gray's face began to heat up. He wanted to run back to the dorm and never talk to anyone again.  
"Fuck you." He mumbled as he took a tentative sip.  
Natsu burst out laughing. "Seriously!? Oh, my god, that's hilarious!"  
Natsu's voice grew deeper with lust. "Hmmm… but, the thought of you jerking off.." He sighed, his eyes clouding over.  
"Never have I ever had sex!" Gray exclaimed, trying to keep Natsu from attacking him again.  
Natsu stared at him, dumbfounded. "But you're _so sexy_." He set his drink down on the ground and began seductively crawling towards Gray.  
 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.. What do I do? Oh! Idea!_  
"So you're also a virgin, Natsu? Wow, and you're a bit older than me too. That's gotta be embarrassing." He said, not really meaning it, but wanting to change the subject.  
Natsu settled back down and took a sip of his drink, mumbling something about his pride and how of course he had had sex.  
"Hmmmmmm... Maybe if I win, we can fix that whole virgin problem of yours." Natsu purred, noticing how Gray's face grew even redder at the thought.  
"Ok! My turn!" Natsu exclaimed, eager to win now that he had even more incentive. "Never have I ever… pulled an all-nighter to play a video game."  
"Hmmph." Gray tried to take a sip of his drink but found the cup empty. _Fuck. What do I do? I can't let him know that my cup is empty._ He set his glass down with a straight face, trying to hide any evidence that he had finished it.  
"Alright, never have I ever… drank coffee straight out of the pot."  
"It's best that way! Nice and warm…" Natsu responded defensively, taking a small sip of his drink.  
"'Nice and warm'? More like scalding hot! Geez, how many blisters do you have with all the hot things you do..." he realized what he said seconds after he said it.  
Natsu began laughing uncontrollably again. "I mean, I knew I was pretty hot, Gray, but for a geek like you to say it outright…" Another burst of laughter stopped him from finishing his sentence.  
"Ok… back to business! Never have I ever bought merchandise for a game."  
Gray reluctantly took a sip, forgetting that his cup was empty and making a loud noise on accident.  
"Oooooohhhh, looks like _someone has an empty cu-up,_ " Natsu said in a sing-songy way.  
"Hmmph… We should probably head back anyways. It's almost eleven, and we both have class tomorrow…."  
" _Fine.._ " Natsu complained, beginning to clean up the picnic area.  
"Alright. I'll get the basket if you carry the blanket and clothes." Gray suggested.  
"'Kay…" Natsu responded, tired from preparing for the date and the date itself.  
"Natsu?" Gray looked over at the sleepy pinkette who looked like he was about to pass out.  
He noticed the droop in the shorter man's eyes and dropped the basket to catch him before he fell.  
"Dammit, Natsu." He groaned, trying to carry him.  
He eventually managed to carry him princess style with the picnic equipment resting on Natsu's torso.

* * *

Cana hid in the bushes, camera phone in hand. Erza had told her of the obvious relationship between the two and knew it would be perfect for her blog if she could get a picture of them walking romantically back to the dorm under the moonlight.  
She spotted the bright pink hair of Natsu before anything else. As the pair went under one of the street lamps lining the walkway back to the dorms, she realized just how good this would be for her blog.  
She stifled a maniacal laugh and began snapping pictures of them as they walked past her.  
 _Eheheh.. Thanks, Erza. This'll be great for Booze n' Bishounen._ She thought as she snuck back into the dorms behind the couple.

* * *

Once they were back in the dorm, Gray laid Natsu on his bed and curled up behind him, almost immediately falling asleep with the pinkette's back to his chest and the smell of cinnamon and strawberry wine engulfing his senses.

* * *

 **A/N: WOOOOOOO Finally got that finished and I'm sosososososososo very sorry for the long wait after that cliffhanger. (And if you guys don't like the whole thing with Cana, I'm fine with cutting that out. I was kinda unsure of it. *shrug*) I'll try to get the next few updates out before July and focus more on this fic instead of trying to manage multiple fics all at once. Also, I am currently looking for a beta, so if you feel like beta-ing for someone as inconsistent as me, just PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! And, as always, thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and feedback! It really means a lot that so many of you are willing to wait months for the next update! :3**


	11. woops (author's note)

lmao sorry about all the cringe on this account

i was looking through old stories and just

 _yi kes_

i wont delete anything but i'm probably gonna start posting renewed versions of these on ao3 if i get the time/when i feel like it

so i'll post a link to my account on there when theres actually stuff on it

yeah...

thanks for reading i guess and i'll see you guys at some point in the (hopefully near) future


End file.
